Boig per Tu
by Grissina
Summary: Es más hermosa de lo que había imaginado... pensó Hanamichi. Rukawa subió con ella a la habitación y Hanamichi no quería aceptar porqué sentía ese pinchazo en el pecho. ··Yaoi·· Parejas varias.
1. Las ruedas de Mayura

**Grissina**: _Me prometí a mi misma no caer nunca en la trampa de publicar dos historias a la vez pero no se me da nada bien lo de cumplir promesas que me hago a mi misma (este año iré al gimnasio, voy a dejar el chocolate de una vez por todas, no volveré a dejar nada para el último momento... supongo que alguna/o me entiende) _**T.T**

_Sé que este primer capi... bien no digo nada, pero... por favor,... por favor, las/os que habeis leído algo mío antes (ei y los que no también_ **;P**_) no abandoneis la historia sin como mínimo llegar a saber porqué el relato se llama así. Porfi..._

**XD**

* * *

"Boig per Tu"

01. **Las Ruedas de Mayura**

Era principios de verano, hacía mucho calor, y las clases estaban por acabar, tan solo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones. Todos se morían de ganas de que el curso finalizara, bien, todos menos ella.

La última visita al médico no había ido mejor que las veces anteriores y eso había minado su ánimo. Sus piernas no parecían querer recuperar la movilidad y por mucho que se esforzara en las sesiones de rehabilitación solo conseguía frustrarse más y más.

Estaba harta de esa silla de ruedas, llevaba tres años luchando por volver a andar, y no parecía que el momento fuera a que llegar nunca. El médico había dicho que la recuperación de la movilidad no se daría de golpe que podía tardar. Pero tres años ya era mucho. Y, aunque ni sus padres ni el propio médico lo decían, todos empezaban a asumir que su vida quedaría ligada a esa silla de por vida.

Por eso no le gustaba que acabara el curso, porque como mínimo durante la época del colegio tenía algo más en qué pensar, algo en lo que centrarse que no fueran sus piernas inmóviles.

-¡Mayura!

-¡Mamá!.¿Dónde estabas?. ¡Llevo media hora esperando, ya se han ido todos!- se quejó Mayura maniobrando la silla para dirigirse a la salida del colegio donde su madre había aparcado el coche.

-Lo siento hija encontré un atasco viniendo del centro y…

-¿Del centro, y que hacías allí?

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó una chica de pelo rizado saliendo de detrás de su madre y corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ayako!.¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¡Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte querida!- le recriminó la chica.

-No, yo… digo que… es decir¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó de nuevo riendo.

-Jajajajaja- rió Ayako ante la cara de duda y sorpresa de su prima.

-Pues venir a verte tontorrona- le dijo abrazándola.

-¿Pero que no tienes clase todavía?

-Sip.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo dejando que su prima tomara el control de la silla de ruedas y empezara a empujarla hacia el coche.

-Ayako está en la ciudad con el equipo de su instituto, llamó a casa ayer por la noche pero ya dormías y…- intentó explicar su madre

-¿Y porqué no me despertasteis para decírmelo?

-Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Ayako.

-Pues sí que ha sido una sorpresa- dijo todavía sin acabárselo de creer Mayura.

-No podía pasar por la ciudad sin venir a verte- dijo Ayako ayudando a su tía a poner a Mayura en el asiento delantero del coche.

-Me alegro de verte Ayako. Pero dime ¿cómo es que estáis con el equipo aquí? No lo entiendo los nacionales ya terminaron, y….

-Es una larga historia- dijo ella entrando en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno tenemos toda la noche por delante ¿no? porque te quedarás a dormir espero.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, he de volver al hotel y…

-¡Al hotel! pero quédate en casa. Mamá dile que se quede a dormir en casa…

-Ya lo he intentado pero tiene una cena en el hotel esta noche y…

-¿Cómo que una cena? Cuenta, cuenta… ¿Es que tienes una cita?- le dijo mirándola por el retrovisor con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡.¡Noooo!.! Es una cena con los del equipo. Es la cena de celebración de… pero tengo una idea. ¿Tía Hiromi, podría Mayura venir al hotel conmigo? Podrías cenar con nosotros esta noche y mi habitación es doble y duermo sola. Mañana es sábado y…

-Pero y su medicación, y…- intentó objetar la mujer.

-Mamá podemos pasar por casa a buscar todo, además quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasará antes que vuelva a ver a Ayako…- le dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-Venga tía Hiromi deja que se quede conmigo esta noche… además seguro que al tío Kyo le gustará la idea de que Mayura salga a divertirse un poco. Y vosotros podéis salir también al centro a cenar…

-Está bien, iremos a casa y llamaremos a tu tío, luego veremos- dijo la mujer con una mueca de sonrisa en los labios. Hacía tantos días que no veía a su hija ilusionada con algo que empezaba a creer que estaban empezando a perder-la. La visita de su sobrina parecía un milagro.

-¡Sí!- gritaron ambas muchachas y luego estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Ayako y Mayura estaban muy unidas, habían crecido juntas hasta entrar la primera en Shohoku para cursar allí el bachiller y la otra no. Tres años atrás cuando ambas muchachas todavía iban al mismo instituto Mayura había sufrido un accidente. Desde pequeña que se dedicaba al esquí. Tenía un gran talento para ese deporte y ya con quince años la selección nacional se había fijado en ella. Entrenaba muy duro y todos estaban seguros que en pocos años la verían alzarse en el podio de los mundiales o las olimpiadas con alguna medalla en el cuello. Pero un día en uno de los entrenamientos algo fue mal, un mal giro, una placa de hielo, un pequeño momento de pánico, perdida de control, los esquís que se cruzaron, un fuerte golpe contra la nieve dura de medio invierno, y ella no recordaba nada más. No recordaba que a toda velocidad siguió bajando unos cien metros pista abajo hasta acabar contra una valla de protección que la salvó de despeñarse por un barranco.

Despertó una semana después en un hospital de la ciudad y sin movilidad en las piernas. Siguiendo las recomendaciones de médicos y entrenadores se trasladaron dónde pudieran llevarla a los mejores fisioterapeutas del país. Ayako y Mayura se habían visto muy poco desde entonces, pero habían seguido en contacto por teléfono y sobretodo por correo. Seguían siendo más que primas, eran la una la mejor amiga de la otra a pesar de la distancia, y a pesar de los problemas.

Ayako le contaba todas sus actividades con el equipo, como los jugadores iban evolucionando, como se sentía formando parte de algo tan especial. Aunque a veces le daba miedo que su prima se sintiera mal por contarle lo bien que se lo pasaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, cuando ella estaba atada a esa silla sin poder hacer nada. Pero Mayura siempre le preguntaba por más, siempre en todas las respuestas le pedía que le siguiera contando todo, así que nunca se había planteado dejar de hacerlo.

Verla en esa silla no era fácil. Mayura era una de las personas más activas que conocía, a veces le recordaba a algunos de los chicos de equipo. Era constante, tenaz, apasionada y aun sabiendo lo buena que era nunca dejaba que eso le nublara la mente para poder seguir mejorando. Quizá se parecían porque todos ellos eran verdaderos atletas, de los pies a la cabeza, incluido el atolondrado de Hanamichi tenía esas cualidades, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

A Mayura le divertían especialmente las anécdotas relacionadas con él. Aunque no era de extrañar, era de todos el más peculiar y al que más rápido le tomabas cariño. Además con la lesión en la espalda de la que justo ahora empezaba a salir a Mayura le había costado poco cogerle cariño a pesar de no conocerle.

Por fin, tras dos horas de preparación en casa, volvían a estar en el coche dirección al centro. Kyo, el padre de Mayura había estado tan contento al saber que Ayako estaba en la ciudad y que quería llevar a su hija a divertirse, que le había faltado tiempo para decir que sí y de paso buscar algo para hacer esa noche con su esposa.

-Dime Ayako, estás segura que puedo venir, al fin y al cabo es la cena de final de temporada, para celebrar el segundo lugar en el nacional y…

-Y nada, además ahora ya les he dicho que venías.

-¿Qué?

-No pasa nada Mayura, de verdad. A pesar de todo son buenos chicos y seguro que les caes muy bien.

-Estoy nerviosa- admitió mirando a su prima por el espejo del acompañante.

-Lo sé, pero todo irá bien. Además estás muy guapa con este vestido.

-Sigo pensando que debería haberme puesto pantalones- se quejó Mayura.

-¡Qué dices!- dijeron su madre y su prima a la vez.

-Pero tú sí irás con pantalones- protestó mirando a su prima.

-Ya pero…- intentó defenderse Ayako.

-En eso tiene razón- intervino su tía -deberías ponerte el vestido amarillo que te he dado.

-Pero es que…

-Te queda precioso y ¿al fin y al cabo no es una cena de celebración?- dijo Hiromi mirando por el retrovisor a su sobrina sentada detrás con su viejo vestido amarillo en el regazo. A ella ya no le entraba y a Ayako le sentaba tan bien…

-¿De verdad…?- dijo dudosa Ayako.

-Anda póntelo- insistió Mayura que no quería ser la única con vestido, por mucho que el vestido verde de verano le quedara bien.

Al final Ayako accedió, y en el asiento de atrás, no sin ciertas dificultades, se cambió la camisa con tejanos que llevaba por el vestido que le acababa de dar su tía. La verdad es que le gustaba mucho pero se sentía rara solo de pensar en estar con los chicos vestida tan… femenina.

Llegaron al hotel del centro y un amable botones les ayudó abriendo las puertas. Ayako empujaba la silla de su prima que nerviosa jugaba con el asa del bolso.

-Deja de retorcerlo o lo estropearás- le susurró Ayako al oído para calmarla.

-Claro tú ya les conoces…

-Y tú también. ¡Los que deberían estar nerviosos son ellos que no saben lo que les cae encima!

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-Nada- rió Ayako -Pero tú sabes mucho de ellos y ellos nada de ti. La información es poder primita.

-Lo sé- contestó con una pequeña risita.

En ese momento llegaron por las escaleras un grupo de tres chicos riendo y hablando animadamente. Uno era inconfundible: Hanamichi Sakuragi, con su pelo rojo, su metro noventa y su estruendosa voz. Los otros eran Hisashi Mitsui y Ryota Miyagi. Este último tan pronto se percató de la presencia de ambas chicas en la entrada se paró en seco a medio bajar la escalera embobado y con la boca abierta, hecho que llamó la atención de los otros dos.

Mitsui el más resuelto de los tres, no sin una pequeña sorpresa inicial, siguió avanzando hacia ellas.

-Vaya Ayako estás deslumbrante,- comentó acercándose a ellas. -Y no nos dijiste que tu prima era tan hermosa.

-Mayura este es Hisashi Mitsui, y estos que vienen por aquí son Hanamichi Sakuragi, y Ryota Miyagi. Chicos ella es mi prima Mayura.

-Un placer conocerte Mayura- siguió desenfadadamente Hisashi.

-¿Ma...Mayura?- preguntó con una extraña expresión en el rostro Hanamichi y con un leve titubeo en la voz.

-Sí, es mi prima- dijo Ayako extrañada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, que pronto intentó disimular diciendo:

-Este… yo… el tensai también se alegra de conocerte- dijo Hanamichi en un tono distante muy poco común en él y sin saber muy bien qué más hacer o decir. Esa chica era más hermosa de lo que había esperado. Algo se movió en su interior haciendo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente desacompasado. Por suerte la llegada de Ryota le distrajo momentáneamente de esa sensación en la boca del estómago.

-A…Ayako…- murmuró Ryota todavía con la boca abierta cuando consiguió llegar hasta ellos. -E…es…estás… mu…muy…

-¿Está preciosa verdad?- dijo Mayura. Ryota entonces se giró de golpe y se percató de la presencia de la otra muchacha.

-Vaya, lo siento, tú debes ser su prima, yo soy Ryota Miyagi el mejor base de la prefactura.

-Ayako me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, ya tenía ganas de conoceros- dijo Mayura divertida ante el pretendiente de su prima.

-Vamos a subir un momento a la habitación a dejar las cosas de Mayura y ahora bajamos. ¿Nos vemos en el comedor?- dijo Ayako

-El viejo ha dich… ¡ai!

-¡Hanamichi!- exclamó Ayako indignada pero más tranquila al ver que Hanamichi empezaba a recuperar la normalidad -¿qué modales son esos?

-¿Qué llevas en ese bolso?- dijo Hanamichi sobándose la cabeza cómicamente.

-Idiota- dio una voz grave detrás de ellos.

-¿A quien llamas idiota, engreído petulante?- se quejó todavía sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Rukawa!- pero esta vez no había sido Ayako, quien exclamara el nombre del equipo en alto y de modo enfático, sino Mayura.

-…- al primer momento nadie dijo nada.

-¿Joder es que tiene fans hasta debajo las piedras?- murmuró Hisashi a Ryota.

Mayura les miró un momento con una expresión indescifrable incluso para Ayako, y luego le dijo a esta.

-¿Ayako por qué no vas con los chicos a avisarle al entrenador que ya hemos llegado?

-No voy a dejarte sola, ellos le dirán al profesor que…- pero no pudo terminar de decirlo.

-Yo le acompaño- dijo Kaede cogiendo la bolsa del suelo mientras empezaba a andar hacia los ascensores. Mayura le siguió hasta allí sin decir nada más.

Los otros estaban tan estupefactos por la iniciativa del moreno que tampoco dijeron nada. Hasta que justo antes de que entraran en el ascensor Ayako le gritó como despertando del shock:

-¡Rukawa!- y entonces le lanzó las llaves de la habitación para que pudieran entrar.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el ascensor y este se cerró antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijo Ryota confundido.

-¿Piensas dejar que a tu prima sola con Rukawa?- dijo Hisashi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Hanamichi todavía muy descolocado. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, porque algo estaba mal en esa escena.

-¡Miutsui! Rukawa no va a hacerle nada a Mayura.

-Si claro…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Como que hacerle algo?- dijo Hanamichi más nervioso todavía sin querer aceptar el porqué, a pesar de saberlo perfectamente.

-No les hagas caso Hanamichi ¿qué me decías del entrenador?- dijo Ayako intentando restar importancia a lo ocurrido. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido y no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de su prima.

-¿Eh?.- dijo un poco descolocado Hanaimchi todavía mirando al ascensor -¡Ah!.¡Sí! el viejo ha reservado un salón para la cena, dijo que no quería molestar al resto de los huéspedes. Aunque no sé porqué lo ha dicho…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo sarcástica Ayako empezando a andar hacia la zona de los salones.

-¿Ayako, como osas reírte de este genio del baloncesto?- empezó a decir Hanamichi siguiéndole la broma a la chica.

Ryota y Hisashi les siguieron riendo con ellos. Aunque en la mente de todos ellos seguía gravada la escena anterior y morían de curiosidad ninguno de ellos iba a demostrarlo.

...xx

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien.

Un intenso silencio se hizo en el ascensor. La mirada del uno centrada en la del otro a través de la superficie metálica de la puerta. Pero sin decirse una palabra.

-¿Sigues…?- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice justo antes de que el ascensor sonara anunciando que habían llegado a la quinta planta.

-Sí- sin decir nada más Kaede empujó la silla del ascensor saliendo al pasillo buscando la habitación 520. Cuando estuvo en frente abrió la puerta y entró detrás de Mayura. Luego cerró la puerta.


	2. Shintaro

02. **Shintaro**

Veinte minutos después Kaede y Mayura aparecían por la puerta del salón captando la atención de todos los presentes.

-O Rukawa es muy rápido, o Ayako tenía razón- murmuró Hisashi al oído de Ryota con ese tono morboso que le caracterizaba cuando no hablaba de baloncesto.

-Buenas noches- dijo Mayura en alto haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a todos los presentes.

-Chicos ella es mi prima, Mayura- dijo Ayako levantándose.

Kaede había dejado de empujar la silla solo entrar al salón y se había ido a sentar muy cerca de dónde estaba Hanamichi. Mientras todos los que no la habían saludado se levantaban para ser presentados a tan encantadora muchacha, Hanamichi le susurró a Kaede.

-¿Ya la conocías verdad?- su mirada no se había apartado de ella. Se parecía un poco a Ayako pero era más hermosa, tenía igual el pelo rizado pero esos ojos verdes eran… otra vez esa molesta sensación en la boca del estómago, que le hizo fruncir el ceño. No quería sentirse así, y a pesar de todo no podía evitarlo. ¿Como pudo haberle ocurrido?

-¿A ti qué te importa?- le murmuró molesto al ver que no despegaba el ojo de la muchacha.

-Eres un borde Rukawa. No te soporto.

-Lo sé- murmuró.

Esa 'confesión' le descolocó así que Hanamichi no continuó con su habitual sarta de insultos. Por un momento se lo quedó mirando y todo en su interior ardió. Estaba enfadado con Rukawa por ser un estúpido egocéntrico, calculador, sin corazón, mejor que él en casi todo y, además, lo bastante cabrón para recordárselo a cada rato. Pero también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su estómago hasta el punto de quitarle el hambre. Odiaba aparentar que todo iba bien cuando no era así, pero no quería que nadie supiera lo que le ocurría. Ya bastante se habían burlado todos de él como para tener que soportarles otra vez.

-¿Qué miras idiota?- esa voz grave le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame en paz Rukawa, por una noche búscate a otro a quien molestar, yo no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces.

-¿Qué?- se le escapó a Rukawa muy sorprendido, esa reacción no era normal en Hanamichi.

-Que te vayas con tu cojonera mirada de zorro a otra parte, que no quiero verte. ¿Es que no había suficientes lugares que tenías que venir a sentarte a mi lado?

-Idiota- dijo levantándose.

-Vete a la mierda Rukawa, no tienes derecho a llamarme idiota ¿me oyes?- dijo Hanamichi levantándose a su vez para quedar a la misma altura. La mirada azul oscura fija en la marrón intensa, ambas ardientes, creando una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos en la sala quedaron en silenció esperando que la pelea empezara de un momento a otro.

-Rukawa…- todos se giraron hacia la muchacha de la silla de ruedas, incluso Hanamichi -… ¿te sentarás con nosotras verdad?

Por un instante Hanamichi y Kaede volvieron a mirarse. Los ojos de Hanamichi ardían de rabia, Kaede no entendía porqué le seguía odiando tanto, y estaba harto de toda esa rabia contenida.

-Claro- dijo en voz neutra pero sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos avellana. Luego simplemente intentó alejarse hacia el otro lado de la sala. "No debería haber intentado sentarme a su lado", pensó. "¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Entonces una mano le detuvo por el brazo. Se giró sabiendo que era él, y consciente que seguramente quería pegarle. Pero no esperaba encontrar esa mirada en su cara, y su labio temblando de ese modo.

Y después Hanamichi salió corriendo dando un portazo.

"¿Qué pasa contigo idiota?" Era lo que le cruzaba la mente cuando se dio cuenta de que había seguido al pelirrojo a fuera de la sala sin mirar a nadie más.

-Ho, ho, ho- rió Ansai ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. -¿Nos sentamos?

-¿Pero…?- dijo Mayura preocupada.

-Tranquila pequeña, ellos estarán bien. No tardarán en volver ya lo verás. Ahora ven, siéntate conmigo y cuéntame como va tu rehabilitación.

-¿Cómo sabe usted que…?

-Ho, ho, ho…- volvió a reír Ansai.

-Yo no he dicho nada- se excusó Ayako ante la acusadora mirada de su prima.

-¿Eres esa jovencita que esquiaba tan bien verdad?- insistió el hombre ante la sorprendida mirada de todos incluso de Mayura.

-Eso me temo- dijo Mayura sintiéndose un poco mal.

-No te aflijas- le dijo Ansai con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Eres Mayura!. La chica que…¡Ostras! Mi hermana es una fan tuya, no sé como no te he reconocido, en casa tiene un motón de fotos tuyas…- dijo uno de los chicos de primero.

-Son las gafas- sonrió un poco cohibida recordando sus chillonas gafas de esquí de color pistacho que en su tiempo le cubrían la cara en casi todas las fotografías que le hacían.

-Perdón. ¿Es que tu prima es alguien famoso y no nos lo habías dicho?- interrumpió Mitsui mirando a Ayako y luego a Mayura intentando situarla.

-No- dijo Mayura.

-Sí- dijo el muchacho de primero. -Es la mejor esquiadora del equipo juvenil de Japón.

-Era- corrigió Mayura con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Mitsui suavemente. Ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y algunos de ellos empezaban a servirse la cena sin perder detalle de la conversación que se daba alrededor de la prima de Ayako.

-Un accidente. Una tonta caída en un entrenamiento hace tres años- dijo Mayura.

-Lo siento- dijo Mitsui.

-No pasa nada, nadie tuvo la culpa- dijo Mayura.

-¿Cuando volverás a las pistas?- dijo el muchacho de primero.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Mayura sin entender. No podía creer que ese chico realmente quisiera decir lo que había entendido.

-Mi hermana dice que ya no puedes tardar en volver a…

-¿Es que no sabe tu hermana que…?- dijo señalando la silla de ruedas.

-¿Lo de la silla? claro que lo sabe- la cara de todos fue de fotografía -Poco después de la lesión, en una entrevista juraste que volverías pronto a las pistas y que de una forma u otra lograrías esa medalla de oro de las olimpiadas, dijiste que habías nacido para ello y ella te creyó. Tu voluntad le ha llevado a esforzarse al máximo a…

-Sí bueno, hace tres años no sabía que esto iba a ser permanente- dijo enfadada Mayura.

-Mayura- dijo Ayako. Hacía años que no veía a su prima enfadada.

-Pues mi hermana estaba convencida de que aunque no vuelvas a caminar pronto volverá a verte esquiando p…

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?- le dijo Mitsui al chico en tono cortante, al ver la cara de pena de la pobre muchacha.

-¡.¿Cómo que qué me pasa?.!- dijo el de primero en tono ofendido.

-Eres un… da gracias a que el entrenador esté presente porqué sino…- le susurró Mitsui. -¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante estupidez?

-¿Qué estupidez? Solo intentaba darle ánimos- se defendió el muchacho.

-Agarradme o le…- masculló entre dientes Mitsui levantándose de la silla.

-No entiendo, como una persona con tanto talento y tan entregada al deporte se rinde así de fácil. Si no pensaba volver a las pistas no debió…- empezó a decir con la voz afectada el joven muchacho con la mirada bailando de Mayura a Mitsui.

-Muchachos, sentaos- dijo Ansai en un tono que no admitía réplica al ver que el de primero y Mitsui se encaraban, aunque tuvieran la mesa de por medio eso no parecía importarles.

-Entrenador, es que no ve que…- dijo señalando el rostro de Mayura por el que corrían gruesas lágrimas.

-Mitsui siéntate. Tú también.- le dijo al joven de primero. Cuando todos parecían más calmados dijo: -Muy bien, ahora explícales quien es tu hermana.

-Mi hermana es la sub-campeona juvenil de esquí en silla de Japón- dijo muy serio, pero no sin un poco de orgullo y amargura entremezclados en la voz.

-¿De qué?- dijo Mitsui muy descolocado.

-Esquí en silla. Es con lo que esquían los que van en una silla de ruedas. Siento mucho haberte hecho llorar Mayura, pero sinceramente, tras tres años… en casa ya teníamos asumido que de verte volver a las pistas sería en una silla,… junto a mi hermana- dijo antes de levantarse, hacer una pequeña reverencia y luego se marcharse por el mismo lugar que minutos antes habían salido Hanamichi y Kaede.

-Mierda- susurró Mitsui mirando hacia la puerta. Luego se levantó pero antes de dar un paso se giró hacia el entrenador- voy a…

-Sí, pero volved a cenar que esto tenía que ser una cena de celebración.

-Sí entrenador- y Mitsui salió del salón en busca de su compañero -¡Shintaro!

Cuando un año y medio atrás Mitsui había entrado de nuevo al equipo le había hecho gracia la relación entre Hanamichi y Kaede, cómo el uno era capaz de sacar de las casillas al otro y viceversa, reía viéndoles discutir, pero desde el inicio de la última temporada era él el que se había enfrentado a alguien que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Shintaro había llegado a Shohoku como un torbellino. Era una extraña mezcla de vitalidad como la de Hanamichi, habilidad parecida a la de Rukawa o la suya propia y optimismo como el de Kogure. Y por alguna extraña razón la había tomado con él. Desde el inicio de la temporada ese muchacho se las había ingeniado para descolocarle continuamente: durante el juego le retaba constantemente, no les daba tregua a ninguno de ellos pero en especial a él con los tiros de dos y tres puntos y defendiéndole siempre que podía hasta hacerle caer rendido, igual que durante los descansos cuando no se cortaba a la hora de bromear con Hanamichi o Ryota, pero a la vez era capaz de calmarles cuando las bromas empezaban a salirse de control. Cuando intentaba meterse con Shintaro lo único que conseguía era ponerse en evidencia, y lo peor era que durante una semana que estuvo enfermo lo echó de menos más de lo que le nunca admitiría.

-¡.¿Shintaro, dónde estás?.!- siguió gritando mirando a derecha e izquierda.

-No hace falta que grites- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Shintaro…

Por un instante se quedaron mirando, parados en medio de la recepción del hotel. Se podía ver que Shintaro había ido al baño, la puerta de éste todavía se movía y él llevaba las manos y la cara húmedas. Mitsui sabía que tenía que hablar pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-Yo…- intentó decir.

-Déjalo- dijo tajante.

-No. Te debo una disculpa. No sabía nada de… y creí que…- intentó disculparse Mitsui acercándose a él.

-Es cierto no sabes nada de mi. Siempre me has prejuzgado Mitsui. Desde que llegué a Shohoku sólo te ha preocupado que el novato no te quitara el sitio. Nunca te ha preocupado quien soy o como soy, así que a estas alturas no me vengas con…- le soltó aguantándole la mirada y acercándose a su vez.

-¿Pero como se supone que he de querer algo más de ti si solo eres un…?.¡Joder!.¡Eres solo de primero y vas por la pista como si fueras…!

-Lo que te jode es que no te tengo miedo.

-¡Claro que me jode!

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?. ¿Que por estar en la pista con los mejores jugadores de la prefactura deje de hacer lo que sé hacer?. ¿Que me acojone y no lance triples a pesar de que con ello que puedo ganar puntos para el equipo?- a esas alturas la distancia entre ellos era escasamente de un palmo, la voz de ambos era considerablemente alta y sus ojos ardían.

-No pero…- intentó mostrar una calma que no sentía.

-¿Esperas que sea como los demás y me aparte cuando te venga venir?

-No, claro que no- claro que no quería eso, pero tampoco sabía decir ni el porqué, ni el qué quería realmente de ese chiquillo moreno y de penetrante mirada negra que tenía delante.

-¿Quieres que deje de mirarte a los ojos cuando te hablo o me hablas?

-…- pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

-¿O que me quede a tres metros de ti cuando me toque defenderte para no tocarte a caso?

-¡NO!- gritó al final.

-¡.¿Entonces?.!- el corazón le latía aceleradamente había intentado de todo para lograr llamar la atención del moreno, había ido a Shohoku porque Hisashi Mitsui jugaba allí, para poder jugar con él, aunque poder jugar con Rukawa, Sakuragi o Miyagi había sido un buen aliciente también. Pero tras casi un año intentando llegar a ser para Mitsui algo más que el "novato ése" su corazón estaba lleno de sentimientos contradictorios y, en ese momento, bastante dolorosos.

-¡No lo sé joder! No lo sé ¿vale? No lo sé- Mitsui respiraba aceleradamente.

-¿Pues qué tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio?

-¿Qué?- exclamó sin poder creer que Shintaro pensase que no le tomaba en serio.

-Estoy harto de oírte decir "el novato ése" por aquí, "el novato ése" por allí, "el novato ése" ha hecho no se qué. Soy Shintaro, y me he ganado estar en el cinco inicial a pulso así que…- empezó a decir desesperándose y dejando salir la frustración alzando la voz y gesticulando más de lo usual.

-Espera un momento- dijo cogiéndole de la barbilla suavemente para que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos. -Cómo jugador siempre te he tomado en serio, ¿me oyes?

-Eso no es cierto,- contestó Shintaro muy serio pero más calmado- por muchas veces que he demostrado estar a la altura siempre me has mirado por encima del hombro, y eso duele ¿sabes?

-¡Pero es que eres de primero!.¿Cómo esperas que te trate?

-¡Olvídate de una puta vez que soy de primero, ¿quieres?.!- volvió a perder los estribos.

-No- murmuró Hisashi aunque sin saber muy bien porqué.

-¿NO?. ¿Cómo que no?

-No puedo olvidar que eres un novato.

-…- los ojos de Shintaro se empañaron en el mismo momento que se estrujaba su corazón.

-No debo…- murmuró luchando para contener el impulso de abrazar al muchacho que ante él intentaba, sin éxito, retener una lágrima traicionera.

-…- Con el corazón en un puño, con la rabia ahogándolo y algo más que lo tenía paralizado de miedo, Shintaro sintió su corazón pararse al ver el gesto de Mitsui levantando la mano suavemente hacia su mejilla.

-…yo…- susurró incapaz de decir nada más. Cuando la mano de Mitsui estaba a apenas unos milímetros de la cara de Shintaro la puerta del salón se abrió sin previo aviso sobresaltándoles a ambos.

Era otro de los muchachos de primero que iba al baño. Mitsui y Shintaro se separaron el uno del otro con la sensación de haber sido pillados _infraganti_, a pesar de que en realidad no habían hecho nada.

Mientras su compañero se metía en el baño tras saludarles, ellos sin decirse nada más se encaminaron de nuevo al salón. Ambos con la sensación de haber dejado algo importante a medias, pero aliviados por la interrupción.

Dentro habían empezado a cenar. Había pequeños núcleos de conversación. Se sentaron sin decirse nada, sin mirarse, y empezaron a cenar. Tampoco volvió a salir el tema del esquí a pesar de que se habló largo y tendido de llegar a la élite del baloncesto y de futuros llenos de promesas.

A pesar del silencio de Mitsui y Shintaro, los grandes ausentes a la cena fueron Hanamichi y Kaede que no volvieron al salón esa noche.


	3. Aquesta Nit

03. **Aquesta Nit**

Esa noche en la habitación 520...

Mayura intentó irse directo a la cama, pero Ayako no tenía intención de dejarla dormir tan fácilmente.

-Mayura sé que no estás dormida- dijo apagando detrás de ella la luz del baño.

-Sí lo estoy- dijo con voz de "o lo estaría si me dejaras".

-Mayura no puedes dejarme así- le reclamó su prima.

-¿Así como?

-Para empezar me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido antes con Rukawa.

-Hemos hablado.

-¡Mayura!- se quejó por la parca explicación. -Eso ya lo supongo, pero no sabía que tú y Rukawa tuvieseis tanta confianza.

-Ya- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Está bien si no quieres hablar…

-No es eso Ayako. Es solo que…

-Cuesta ganarse la confianza de Rukawa ¿verdad?- dijo Ayako en un tono un poco ausente.

-No lo sé. Supongo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Rukawa no habría subido contigo si no hubiera algo entre vosotros.

-¿Tanto le conoces?- le preguntó con sorna.

-No hablamos de mí- se defendió Ayako.

-Lo que hay entre él y yo… es difícil de definir. No sé si confianza sería la palabra. No sé si lo sabías pero en el instituto, tras el accidente cuando perdí tantas clases y tuve que repetir el curso,- Ayako hizo que sí con la cabeza, -pues ése último curso fuimos a la misma clase.

-Sí, me lo habías comentado, pero Rukawa no es de los que se relaciona con alguien sólo por ser compañeros de clase.

-No. Pero lo que no sabes es que justo antes del accidente yo le había… yo… bueno le dije que… vaya que me declaré.

Ayako se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que creo que le cogí por sorpresa. Al principio no dijo nada, luego se excusó diciendo que él no podía corresponderme, y bien, yo, no insistí. A mi me gustaba porque era, es, muy guapo, y era distinto a los demás, no iba detrás de todo bicho con faldas y parecía un chico educado y atento, bueno lo es, y además tiene esa aura de misterio que le envuelve que… -dijo quedando un poco ausente. Pero pronto emprendió de nuevo la explicación. -Un par de meses más tarde tuve el accidente y una noche, cuando yo empezaba a estar mejor, poco antes de dejar el hospital, se presentó con una flor.

-¿Kaede Rukawa te regaló flores y no me lo cuentas hasta ahora?- le recriminó de nuevo.

-Bueno, no fueron flores, solo una, un iris blanco. Además en ese momento no pensaba que la cosa llegaría tan lejos. Me había costado hacerme a la idea que entre él y yo no habría nada, no era fácil olvidar lo que le dije antes del accidente, y pensaba que había venido porque de algún modo se sentía culpable. Pero la verdad es que a pesar de todo congeniamos. ¿Sabes? ésa noche se quedó a mi lado hasta la salida del sol, estuvimos hablando, y no sé, creo que descubrimos que compartíamos muchas cosas. Desde entonces… bueno podría decirse que hemos mantenido el contacto. Es extraño.

-Bueno no puedo decir que me sorprenda, siempre he pensado que él y tú os parecías mucho. Tenéis ese espíritu luchador que…- comentó Ayako, pero Mayura la cortó.

-¿El mismo que ése chico cree que fingí tener no?- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-No hables así Mayura, siempre has teniendo todo lo necesario para llegar a dónde quieras.

-Sí, menos un par de piernas.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, Ayako se acercó a Mayura y la abrazó, y ésta se echó a llorar.

-Mayura, no quería hacerte llorar, lo siento- murmuró Ayako al oído de su prima.

-No… snif… si no es culpa tuya… snif… además… snif… ése chico tiene razón.

-¿Cómo?

-A estas alturas debería haber aceptado que no volveré a andar.

-Pero…

-No Ayako… snif… él tenía razón… si quiero esa medalla no puedo seguir esperando el milagro.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- dijo entre sorprendida y esperanzada.

-Sí Ayako, creo que sí. Me muero por volver a esquiar, y si existe otra opción…, quizá no llegue a las olimpiadas, pero no puedo rendirme sin intentarlo ¿no?

Tras llorar un poco más acabaron ambas durmiéndose.

Aunque no fueron ni de lejos las únicas en tardar en dormirse esa noche en el hotel.

Para empezar tanto Mitsui como Shintaro tenían la cabeza llena de dudas el uno respecto al otro, sobre lo que sentían y lo que especulaban que sentía el otro por ellos.

Mitsui, que sentía por ese chico algo parecido a lo que alguna vez sintió por Kogure se tiraba de los pelos al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo había vuelto a caer por otro chico. "Esto ya no puede llamarse un error" se decía a si mismo medio asustado. Aunque con Kogure había sido distinto, más inocente, pues éste no le creaba esa ansiedad, con él nunca tuvo esa sensación de necesitar dejarse llevar por un arrebato que no estaba seguro de querer saber como acabaría. "Pero esta vez es peor, Kogure era solo mi amigo, estaba confundido y quise creer que lo que sentía era solo afecto por alguien muy especial que siempre ha querido lo mejor de mí y para mí. Pero con Shintaro es distinto. Ni siquiera quiero ser su amigo" se decía frustrado por sus propios temores. La mente de Mitsui era un torbellino, era consciente que a esas alturas de nada le servía negarse a si mismo que a pesar de todo quería seguir teniendo a ese chico cerca, lo quería allí, lo quería para si. No le servía de nada intentar convencerse de que solo era uno más, ese chico de ojos negros tenía algo, y lo quería, pero no sabía ni qué era, ni cómo conseguirlo, ni siquiera qué haría con ello cuando lo hubiera conseguido, porque estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera que tuviera ese chico que le atraía de ese modo lograría hacerlo suyo, lo tendría, lo necesitaba. "Dios mío Hissashi ¿en qué estás pensando?" Se dijo a si mismo antes de ir al baño para refrescarse bajo la ducha para poder ir a dormir tranquilo.

Shintaro por su parte sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía Mitsui que le revolvía todo. Aunque no sabía como hacerlo para que el mayor se diera cuanta de su existencia, no sólo como jugador sino como persona, ya que parecía que Mitsui le consideraba una mosca cojonera, nada más. Hasta esa noche. Shintaro estaba confundido porque no entendía el comportamiento de Mitsui "¿Ha estado a punto de besarme?".

Él también pasó por el baño antes de meterse en la cama.

Y para terminar Hanamichi y Rukawa que tampoco fueron a dormir temprano. Bien en realidad…

Hanamichi, al salir del salón dando un portazo había ido directamente hacia la calle. No entendía (bien, sí lo entendía y por eso le cabreaba tanto) por qué el comportamiento de Rukawa con Mayura le revolvía todo. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se metió en el primer local nocturno que encontró. Estar en una ciudad tan grande, con tanto tráfico, con tanta gente, le agobiaba. "Como quisiera estar en casa, poder ir al parque donde nunca hay nadie a estas horas o a la playa" pensaba mientras empujaba la pequeña puerta de madera que daba entrada a ese pub. No estaba muy lleno, era temprano, a penas un par de amigos al fondo y un muchacho solitario en la barra. Se sentó también en la barra y pidió un combinado sin alcohol. No quería pillar una borrachera monumental, necesitaba pensar.

Rukawa, al salir tras él, intuyó que el pelirrojo habría salido a la calle, así que ese fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió. Pero justo él salía a la calle Hanamichi se metía en el pequeño local, así que no le vio. Por eso pensó que se había equivocado y volvió a entrar.

"Quizá haya subido a la habitación".

Se lo pensó unos minutos antes de hacer nada, y al final decidió subir. Quería saber qué le ocurría ahora al idiota ése. No le había hecho nada, que él supiera, como para que le tratara de ese modo.

-Bbbbbffffff- sacó el aire de sus pulmones antes de salir del ascensor de nuevo en el quinto piso.

La última persona que hubiera elegido encontrar en el hotel esa noche era Mayura. Le ponía nervioso tenerla cerca, sabía demasiado de él, había logrado que le contara demasiadas cosas, ella había penetrado por completo en su coraza, y sin mucho esfuerzo que digamos. "¡Y encima el idiota de Hanamichi actuando así de raro!" Intentando no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de la habitación que el entrenador les obligaba a compartir. Pero esta estaba igual que cuando habían salido para ir a cenar, Hanamichi no estaba allí. Sin abrir la luz se acercó a la ventana y contempló las luces de la calle. Los coches circulaban veloces por la calle, los carteles de todas las tiendas y locales nocturnos brillaban en colores vivos y la cruz verde de la farmacia de la esquina parpadeaba insistente. Esa imagen oscura y estridente de la ciudad de noche le daba escalofríos, no le gustaba estar en el centro de la ciudad, donde no había espacios verdes dónde tumbarse, parques donde jugar, o playa donde pasear.

Minutos más tarde Kaede bajaba de nuevo a la recepción del hotel, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. En el salón, todo el equipo esperaba, quizá, a que regresasen él y Hanamichi. En realidad no contaba con ello. Pero quizá Mayura sí. ¿Pero quería él verla, quería realmente tener presente la única persona que realmente sabía todo de él, y delante del equipo? Entonces mientras pensaba si entrar de nuevo o ir a otro lado a comer algo sólo, Shintaro salió del salón. Por suerte iba tan ofuscado intentando ocultar unas gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas que ni le vio cuando entró al baño. ¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro? Mejor dicho ¿qué le había dicho Mitsui a ese chico para que acabara así? Porque Kaede estaba seguro que solo el moreno podía lograr que Shintaro, alegre y optimista como el que más, acabara llorando. Pero no había tenido tiempo de imaginar posibles respuestas, que Shintaro salía de nuevo del baño seguramente atraído por los gritos estridentes que Mitsui daba desde el mismo centro del hall. A esas alturas Rukawa ya había encontrado dónde resguardarse de la vista de sus compañeros antes de decidir si quería volver a entrar o no.

Mitsui pidiendo perdón no era algo que se viera ni oyera muy a menudo, de hecho no recordaba haberle oído hablar así más que cuando fue readmitido al equipo, y ni siquiera entonces… "Mírales, que envidia me dan los muy…" pensaba Rukawa mientras veía como Mitsui le tomaba por la barbilla a Shintaro. Pero una muy inoportuna interrupción, por parte de otro miembro del equipo que iba al baño, les detuvo justo antes del beso. Un pequeño suspiro salió de su pecho con esa interrupción. Igual que a ellos dos, Kaede estaba convencido de ello.

Cuando todos sus compañeros entraron de nuevo al salón decidió salir a la calle. Ahora que estaba al cien por cien seguro que Mitsui sentía por Shintaro lo mismo que éste por él, no quería entrar en esa sala, dónde verles sentados intentando evitar mirarse pero sin lograrlo, jugando, buscándose, y huyendo del otro a la vez, y además con Mayura delante, sólo le haría sentirse más idiota y desgraciado de lo que ya se sentía.

Así que casi tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Kaede pasaba por delante del mismo local dónde Hanamichi había entrado. El sonido de un saxofón le hizo mirar el cartel de la entrada "Noche de micro abierto" decía. A falta de una cancha y un balón, la música le serviría para desahogarse, pensó. Así que sin saber dónde se metía entró. Se dirigió directo a la barra, pidió un combinado sin alcohol, y mientras el camarero le servía, le preguntó acerca de cómo funcionaba lo del micro abierto.

-Es sencillo. Si no hay nadie en el escenario puedes subir y tocar, cantar o recitar, como gustes. Si al público le agrada lo que haces puedes quedarte, sino debes bajar. Si ya hay alguien actuando te apuntaré en la lista. Si quieres después de Takeshi y su saxo no hay nadie.

-La guitarra del escenario…

-Puedes cogerla si la cuidas- contestó el barman a la pregunta no formulada.

Kaede hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole las gracias y luego empezó a tomarse su combinado tranquilamente, removiendo de forma ausente con la pajita el líquido rojizo que le habían servido en el largo baso de tubo. El chico del Saxo lo hacía bastante bien, aunque en ese momento le apetecía un tipo de música un poco más melancólica quizá. Diez minutos más tarde las diez o doce personas del local despedían al músico con un aplauso. Acto seguido Kaede no se lo pensó dos veces y tras mirar al barman, que con una inclinación de cabeza le dijo que podía subir tranquilamente, se dirigió al escenario. Un pequeño foco iluminaba el centro del espacio y le impedía ver más allá de la primera mesa delante el pequeño escenario, que estaba bacía en ese momento. Sin importarle poder ver o no a los clientes del local, tomó le taburete y la guitarra, y tras comprobar la afinación de ésta, empezó a tocar una lenta melodía.

Poco después empezó a cantar lentamente:

_Les notícies, diuen que ha arribat  
_(las noticias dicen que ha llegado)

_de molt lluny aquest matí  
_(de muy lejos esta mañana)

_el setembre sense pietat  
_(el septiembre sin piedad)

_Amb la pluja, que mullarà  
_(con la lluvia, que mojará)

_les paraules que t'escric  
_(las palabras que te escribo)

_i fondrà la neu del teu país  
_(y deshará la nieve de tu país)

_uhohoh mentre jo t'escric cartes d'amor  
_(uhohoh mientras yo te escribo cartas de amor)

_uhohoh avui t'escriuré cartes d'amor  
_(uhohoh hoy te escribiré cartas de amor)

_Mentrestant en la distància  
_(mientras en la distancia)

_hi ha qui vol canviar-ho tot  
_(hay quien quiere cambiarlo todo)

_diuen que en la Rússia blanca  
_(dicen que en la Rusia blanca)

_ens preparen un nou món  
_(nos preparan nuevo un mundo)

_Jo omplo pàgines en blanc, en blanc  
_(yo lleno páginas en blanco, en blanco)

_pàgines en blanc, en blanc,  
_(páginas en blanco, en blanco)

_pàgines en blanc amb el teu nom  
_(páginas en blanco con tu nombre)

Con los últimos acordes de la guitarra unos aplausos de un grupo del final del pub llevaron de vuelta a Kaede de su trance. Con la canción se había, por un momento, olvidado de todo: dónde estaba e incluso quien era. Un poco nervioso, pues no estaba acostumbrado a eso de cantar en público, empezó otra canción.

_A la finestra torno a començar  
_(en la ventana empiezo de nuevo)

_un cop de vent, ja tinc el cor glaçat,  
_(un golpe de viento, ya tengo el corazón helado)

_els minuts són dies que no acaben mai,  
_(los minutos son días que acaban nunca)

_si pogués saber perquè.  
_(si pudiera saber porqué)

_Tot està dins el meu cap  
_(todo está en mi cabeza)

_tot està dins el meu cap, aquesta nit  
_(todo está en mi cabeza, esta noche)

_m'estic perdent en mi.  
_(me estoy perdiendo en mí)

_No puc escapar, el món és un mirall  
_(No puedo escapar, el mundo es un espejo)

_canvis de temps, canvis d'estat  
_(cambios de tiempo, cambios de estado)

_voldria quedar-me aquí prop dels meus ulls,  
_(quisiera quedarme aquí cerca de mis ojos)

_però jo vull saber perquè.  
_(pero yo quiero saber porqué)

_Tot està dins el meu cap  
_(todo está en mi cabeza)

_tot està dins el meu cap, aquesta nit  
_(todo está en mi cabeza, esta noche)

_m'estic perdent en mi.  
_(me estoy perdiendo en mi)

_No sé on acabo, el meu cor és un pou  
_(no sé donde termino, mi corazón es un pozo)

_sense fons, caient, perdent el control,  
_(sin fondo, cayendo, perdiendo el control)

_i jo era un home, ara sóc un extrany.  
_(y yo era un hombre, ahora soy un extraño)

_Tot per voler saber.  
_(todo por querer saber)

_Tot està dins el meu cap  
_(todo está en mi cabeza)

_tot està dins el meu cap, aquesta nit  
_(todo está en mi cabeza, esta noche)

_m'estic perdent en mi.  
_(me estoy perdiendo en mí)

_Tot està dins el meu cap...  
_(todo está en mi cabeza)

Otra vez los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Era muy curiosa la sensación, sentir los aplausos como voz en off, pues realmente él sólo podía distinguir la mesa bacía delante de él mientras el brujido se concentraba al otro lado del local. Antes de bajar del escenario quiso tocar una última canción, aunque esta vez no tenía intención de cantar.

De hecho no hizo falta porque del fondo del local, dónde él por culpa del foco no podía ver quien era, alguien empezó a cantar a partir de media estrofa:

…

_Com et puc estimar, si de mi estàs tan lluny  
_(como te puedo querer, si estás tan lejos de mí)

_servil i acabat, Boig per tu.  
_(servil y acabado, loco por ti)

_Se molt bé que des d'aquest bar,  
_(sé muy bien que desde este bar)

_jo no puc arribar on ets tu  
_(yo no puedo llegar a ti)

_Però dins la meva copa veig  
_(pero dentro la copa veo)

_reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré  
_(reflejada tu luz, me la beberé)

_servil i acabat boig per tu  
_(servil y acabado, loco por ti)

_Quan no hi siguis al matí,  
_(cuando por la mañana no estés)

_les llàgrimes es perdran  
_(las lágrimas se perderán)

_entre la pluja, que caurà avui.  
_(entre la lluvia, que va a caer hoy)

_Em quedaré atrapat ebri d'aquesta llum  
_(me quedaré atrapado, ebrio de esa luz)

_servil i acabat, boig per tu.  
_(servil y acabado, loco por ti)

_Sé molt bé que des d'aquest bar  
_(sé muy bien que desde este bar)

_jo no puc arribar on ets tu,  
_(yo no puedo llegar a ti)

_però dins la meva copa veig  
_(pero dentro la copa veo)

_reflexada la teva llum, me la beuré;  
_(reflejada tu luz, me la beberé)

_servil i acabat boig per tu.  
_(servil y acabado, loco por ti)

Poco después de que la voz callara, lo hizo también la guitarra de Kaede. Esta vez los aplausos fueron bastante calurosos, pero Kaede no se entretuvo, quería saber quien se había apuntado a su canción. No que le hubiera molestado, al fin y al cabo la había cantado bien, pero estaba intrigado, era una bonita voz. Así que sin mucha parsimonia, hizo una leve reverencia para los que le aplaudían, dejó con cuidado la guitarra dónde la había encontrado, y salió de debajo el foco de luz. Con las pupilas todavía acostumbrándose a la tenue luz del pub volvió a la barra para pedir al camarero quien había cantado con él, pero no llegó a hacerlo, pues en cuanto estuvo un poco más cerca distinguió a su pesadilla pelirroja sentado en uno de los taburetes tomando un líquido rojo como el que él había tomado antes de cantar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- a causa de la impresión eso fue lo primero que preguntó Rukawa cuando estuvo delante del pelirrojo, que con la pajita en la boca le miraba acercarse a la barra con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Intentaba huir de tu presencia, pero parece que te has entestado en seguirme- dijo, en un tono sarcástico poco común en él, Hanamichi. -¿Es que no puedes dejarme solo ni un par de horas, maldito zorro entrometido?- estalló mucho más en su papel.

-Yo no te he seguido- dijo Kaede consciente que no era del todo cierto.

-¡Ya!. ¿Será que no hay lugares en toda esta maldita ciudad que has tenido que venir dónde estaba yo, no?

-Yo no te he seguido- repitió Kaede mosqueado porque no había entrado en el local por él, "si ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí" pensó.

-¿Entonces por qué de todos los lugares has acabado aquí?

-Porque está cerca del hotel- dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Si fuera por no andar te hubieras quedado en el bar del hotel- repuso Hanamichi enfadado.

-¿Quien dice que no quería andar?

-Tú lo has dicho, maldito zorro.

-No, no lo he dicho, idiota- dijo sentándose en un taburete de la barra y haciéndole una señal al barman para que se acercara, y con la mano le indicó que quería un combinado como el de Hanamichi.

-Sí que lo has… ¡aagghh!- exclamó frustrado, hablar con Rukawa le parecía imposible. -Da igual la cuestión es que has entrado para fastidiarme la noche. Más todavía- añadió.

-Siento desilusionarte idiota, pero resulta que no eres el centro de mi mundo precisamente- dijo en su tono cortante, con ganas de herirle. Se sentía frustrado. Lo que Kaede no sabía era cuan hondo se clavaban esas palabras en el corazón resentido del pelirrojo.

-Claro que lo sé. Tu mundo gira sólo, única y exclusivamente entorno a ti. Eres un egoísta, sólo te importa ser el mejor, que todos sepan que eres el mejor, ganar, ser el primero, ser el centro de atención y…

-¡Ah no Hanamichi! Ésa, esa es TU especialidad- dijo más dolido por las palabras que le decía de lo que hubiera imaginado, por ello ni se dio cuenta que lo llamó por su nombre.

-Para ti Sakuragi, no te tomes esas confianzas Rukawa, no somos amigos que yo sepa- dijo apretando fuertemente el baso entre sus manos. ¿Quien era el zorro ese para hablarle como si…?

Antes de decir nada más hubo una breve pausa en la que se miraron a los ojos. Ambos estaban nerviosos a pesar de que no querían que el otro lo notara, se sentían heridos y querían perder de vista al otro, pero por otro lado una fuerza incomprensible les mantenía sentados en sendos taburetes. Kaede seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tan intensamente que Hanamichi sentía que el moreno intentaba ver dentro de él. Por un momento apartó la mirada para mirar el baso, esos ojos azules conseguían hacerle sentirse expuesto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaede todavía penetrándole con la mirada.

-¿Por qué, qué?- dijo con voz de cansado, levantando de nuevo la vista del baso ya medio vacío, desconcertado por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no somos amigos?

Los ojos de Hanamichi se abrieron un poco, y luego como si la respuesta le doliera respondió:

-Porque no soporto estar a tu lado. Me sacas de quicio, me exasperas y me…me…- Por un instante el contacto visual..., la actitud corporal de ambos..., la tensión entre ellos fue tanta que ambos dejaron de respirar un momento, luego Hanamichi repitió otra vez con voz dolida -me es imposible estar a tu lado, no lo soporto.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- dijo fríamente Kaede sintiéndose fatal.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, que rompió Rukawa al caer en la cuenta de algo.

-Cuando yo he entrado no sabía que estabas aquí, y aunque tú no me hubieras visto entrar, sí que me has visto en el escenario- le recriminó notando como algo en su interior empezaba a arder de golpe. -¡.¿Por qué cojones no te has marchado si tanto te repugno?.!

-Vaya, que parlanchín estás- se burló Hanamichi evadiendo claramente contestar a la pregunta.

-¡CONTESTA!- gritó Kaede saliendo de sus casillas.

Hanamichi dio un respingo en la silla con el grito. La mitad del local se giró, pero a Kaede le daba igual, quería saber por qué se había quedado, y por qué le había esperado claramente en la barra tomando un combinado.

-Curiosidad supongo- dijo de forma ausente Hanamichi, que todavía estaba atónito tras el grito del moreno. Era la primera vez en más de dos años de conocerse que le gritaba de ese modo. Aunque era la primera vez que se hablaban tan abierta y cruelmente. ¿Sería que al moreno le estaba afectando tanto como a él esa guerra de palabras envenenadas?

-Idiota. No se tiene curiosidad por lo que te repugna. Contesta.- exigió apretando la mandíbula.

-A… a mí no me repugnas Rukawa, yo no he dicho eso- dijo con un hilo de voz Hanamichi.

-…- Algo en su interior dio un vuelco, no quería afrontar los nervios que le desbordaban, a pesar que en la boca del estómago tenía un nudo que se estrechó de golpe. -¿Curiosidad por qué?- se las apañó para decir Rukawa. A penas podía hablar, pero necesitaba saber.

Hanamichi dirigió la mirada al escenario dónde una chica cantaba una balada acompañada por el saxofonista que había tocado antes. No quería contestar a eso. Exasperado Kaede aspiró preparado para gritar de nuevo. Pero antes de poder hacerlo Hanamichi habló.

-¿Y tú Rukawa?. ¿Tú por qué crees que no somos amigos?- preguntó con la vista clavada en el escenario.

-Porque… nunca has querido saber nada de mi.

-Eso es falso- repuso Hanamichi antes de tomar un largo trago del líquido rojo, dejando el baso casi vacío. Luego añadió mirándole de reojo -siempre has sido tú el que se esconde detrás de la indiferencia y ésa pose altiva para que nadie sepa nada de ti.- Apartó la vista del moreno y se fijó de nuevo en el músico del escenario. -Debes tener algo muy feo por esconder para huir de la gente de ese modo.

-No huyo, si alguien me pregunt…

-¿Ahora me dirás que si alguien te preguntara por ti, por tu vida, por lo que sientes, me dirás que no evadirías la pregunta sino que contestarías sinceramente no?- preguntó volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. Dejando claro con la pregunta que no le creía.

Un leve gesto facial de Rukawa daba a entender que así sería.

-¡Venga ya! zorro, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Kaede puso cara de pruébame si no lo crees y Hanamichi respondió.

-Ok, entonces dime… ¿Qué sientes por mí?- dijo clavando su mirada en él, y girándose en el taburete de tal modo que quedaban mucho más cerca que antes.

Hanamichi notó como algo le empujaba a moverse lentamente hacia le moreno, era como un imán, como si le empujaran por detrás, hasta que Kaede, asustado por la cercanía, habló de nuevo rompiendo la conexión que momentos antes les unía y que de haber dejado progresar quien sabe dónde habría acabado.

-¿A qué estas jugando Ha… idiota?- dijo Kaede consciente de que al hablar había provocado que ambos volvieran a erguirse en sus taburetes agrandando la distancia entre ellos. Aun así, su corazón le iba a demasiado deprisa.

-No juego a nada zorro, pero sabía que no responderías. Te pregunte lo que te pregunte nunca responderás…- empezó a decir con una voz sin inflexiones, como derrotado o dolido, pero pronto fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Rukawa:

-Es simple. Te quiero- dijo éste no sé si muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer o de las consecuencias de su declaración.

La reacción de Hanamichi no podría haber sido menos acorde a su personalidad. Pues quince segundos después seguía mirando a Kaede, sin haberse movido, ni siquiera la expresión de su cara había cambiado. Ante ese mutismo, Kaede se levantó del taburete, pero ese movimiento tampoco provocó ninguna reacción en el pelirrojo.

Así que con la sensación que vomitaría todo lo que no había cenado, o que al intentar andar le fallarían las piernas, Kaede se encaminó lentamente a la puerta del local tras dejar un billete en la barra del bar. Al abrir la puerta del local se dio cuenta que el aire fresco de la noche le haría bien, salió y cerró tras él. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y en busca de algo en su vida a lo que agarrarse, algo que le mantuviera de pie, que no le dejara derrumbarse. Los abrió de nuevo para mirar al cielo en busca del consuelo de las estrellas, pero el poco cielo que se veía entre los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad era de un color rojizo y ni siquiera se veía la luna. "Odio estar en la ciudad".

Sintiendo que por un momento todo había perdido sentido, no supo qué hacer. El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta del local abriéndose detrás de él le paró el corazón de golpe. No pudo ni moverse para ver si era él. Pero no izo falta el contacto de una mano en su hombro le dio información suficiente. La voz que sintió detrás fue lo que le llevó de golpe a la realidad, y a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías apartarte?- Eran un par de amigas que intentaban salir del local, pero él, allí plantado, les bloqueaba la salida.

El encontronazo con la realidad fue demasiado. Justo antes que la puerta se cerrara pudo ver a Hanamichi sonriendo en la barra. Le había confesado lo inconfesable al chico que más le odiaba, era hombre muerto. Queriendo volver a ese estado de irrealidad con el que había salido del local, pero no pudiendo, arrancó a correr tan pronto como vio que Hanamichi se levantaba del taburete. El único lugar que conocía en esa puñetera ciudad era el hotel. Y allí entró, no esperó para el ascensor, corrió escaleras arriba para ir a su habitación.

El pasadizo de la quinta planta estaba vacío y silencioso. La cerradura de la habitación no quería aceptar su llave, luego se dio cuenta que se estaba equivocando de puerta.

Una vez dentro de su habitación cerró con llave y la dejó puesta para que Hanamichi no pudiera intentar entrar con la suya; y por si acaso lo lograba puso una silla a modo de tope bajo el pomo.

Sabía que Hanamichi no intentaría subir, era también su habitación, pero no querría compartirla con él después de saber que… y tampoco él quería que subiera, no quería tener que enfrentarse a él. Pero a la vez una parte muy grande, demasiado grande, de su cabeza, aliada con la parte débil de su corazón, suplicaban por oír la voz del idiota pelirrojo al otro lado de esa puerta, gritándole que era un energúmeno egoísta, un zorro estúpido y que si no le dejaba entrar a dormir a su cama echaría la puerta a tierra.

Kaede se tumbó en la cama, y por primera vez en años se dejó llevar por la desesperación y se echó a llorar.

Horas más tarde, en el bar, Hanamichi ayudaba al barman a cerrar. Eran las dos y ya hacía rato que no había nadie más que él.

-Sigo diciendo que deberías haber salido detrás de él. No puedes dejar que te digan algo así y no hacer nada.

-Daisuke, como vuelvas a decir nada más del zorro te arrepentirás- le amenazó con una silla en la mano que estaba poniendo del revés encima de una mesa.

-Pero antes has dicho que…

-Antes no sabía que el zorro… ¡dios!. ¿Es que no entiendes qué quiere decir eso?

-Claro que sí. Por eso tendrías que hablar con él.

-No. Creo que por hoy hemos hablado lo suficiente. Además ni que quisiera, que no quiero, no podría hablar con él. Si intento subir a la habitación, en el caso poco probable que me conteste será para pegarme como mínimo. Y es peor aun teniendo en cuenta que en este momento me gustaría estrellar mi puño en su maldita cara de soy-una-mosquita-muerta-que-nunca-ha-roto-un-plato pero que esconde debajo un cabrón, GAY, estúpido, zorro y engreído que se cree el rey del mundo y el centro de todo, y… y no sabes cuanto me jode todo esto.

-Créeme después de una noche oyéndote hablar de él, tengo una ligera idea- comentó Daisuke.

Y finalmente cuando Daisuke cerró y se marchó, Hanamichi tuvo que volver al hotel.

Pasó lo que quedaba de la noche en las butacas de espera del hall.

El sol ya despuntaba cuando se decidió a subir a la habitación…

* * *

**Grissina**_: bueno aquí el **tercero**. Esta vez vamos a hacerlo bien a la primera... (¡que **no es plan** que cada vez me tengáis que recordar que debo poner de quien son las canciones!) _**XD**

_La primera canción que aparece en este relato se titula _**Perestoika**_ y es de un grupo, por desgracia ya **desaparecido** al que **amo** y** adororo**, llamado_ **Sau**.

_La segunda canción titulada _**Aquesta nit**_ es de otro grupo que **me encanta** y que tampoco existe ya (me puse nostálgica) y que tuvo de cantante a la voz más **sexi** de mi país (suspiro), llamado_ **Sopa de Cabra** _(el grupo claro, porque él se llama _Gerard Quintana_, (suspiro de nuevo)!) _**XD**

_La tercerea y **última** canción, que es la que da **título** a la historia, es_ **Boig per tu**_, y nadie en mi país puede decir sin mentir que no la conoce, pues es la canción insignia del grupo_ **Sau** _y actualmente la **canción de amor** en catalán por excelencia junto con_ Paraules d'Amor _creo. En la historia me salté la mitad de la primera estrofa que he puesto aquí debajo:_

_En la terra humida escric, Nena estic boig per tu  
_(En la tierra húmeda escribo, nena estoy loco por ti)

_Em passo els dies esperant la nit  
_(Me paso los días esperando la noche)

…

_y sigue con lo que hay en la historia. _

_Este capitulo va **dedicado** a todas las que, como yo, oyendo a_ Carles Sabater _cantando _"Boig per tu"_ deseó ser la **luna**._

_Snif... y así toda emocionada os dejo para que podais pasar a lo de los reviews, _**;P**

**PS:**_ El **lírio blanco** es, en lenguaje de las flores, la **esperanza**._


	4. Los Jardines del Templo Ansai

04. **Los jardines del templo Ansai**

-Kitsune abre de una puta vez- susurraba enfadado Hanamichi delante de la puerta de la habitación. No quería gritar y despertar a todo el equipo a las seis de la mañana. Además si el entrenador sabía que no había pasado la noche en la habitación…

Pero, como en los diez intentos anteriores, no obtuvo respuesta.

Minutos atrás Kaede dentro la habitación había despertado de un sueño ligero y agitado en el que había caído unas horas antes, tras una llorera considerable, de la que ahora se avergonzaba mucho. Primero no sabía qué le había despertado, pero la voz de Hanamichi al otro lado de la puerta le hizo recordar todo cuanto había ocurrido esa noche, lo que le había dicho y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-Me cago en…, Kitsune deja de hacer el idiota. Conseguirás que despierte a todo el equipo. Abre la puñetera puerta- seguía insistiendo Hanamichi, cada vez con un tono de voz más alto.

Entonces Hanamichi oyó ruido en la habitación por primera vez. ¿Quizá el zorro había estado durmiendo hasta ahora? No, no lo creía. Unos pasos lentos se aproximaron a la puerta, y luego oyó como sacaba algo de detrás de la puerta. ¿Tanto apuro tenía de que intentara entrar en la habitación que había atrancado la puerta? se preguntaba Hanamichi. Esperaba que entonces le abriría la puerta, pero en vez de eso oyó como del otro lado Kaede le decía.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Entrar. ¡.¿Qué más sino?.!- exclamó Hanamichi.

-¿Para qué?

-¡.¿Cómo que para qué?.! Es mi habitación también, tengo derecho a entrar. Ahí dentro están mis cosas, quiero cambiarme y ducharme y…- antes de que pudiera decir nada más un "clic" le indicaba que la puerta ya estaba abierta. La empujó y se encontró que la habitación estaba a oscuras, con la persiana bajada, las cortinas corridas, las luces apagadas. Extrañado Hanamichi entró maldiciendo al moreno:

-Ya te vale Rukawa, encima que no he subido a molestarte en toda la noche, cuando voy y te pido que me abras para poder cambiarme y ducharme me tienes gritando en el pasillo más de diez minutos, y…

Pero la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él dejándolo todo completamente a oscuras.

-¿Joder Rukawa, es que te da miedo la luz o qué?. ¡Auch! -exclamó cuando chocó contra la pata de una de las camas. -¡Podrías contestar como mínimo!- Dijo sentándose y abriendo la luz de la mesilla de noche para poder verle a la cara. Pero resultó que Rukawa ya no estaba en la habitación. -¡Maldito idiota prepotente, me ha dejado hablando solo! Cuando le pille me las va a pagar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo, al tiempo que se tumbaba durante unos instantes, en la cama todavía por deshacer.

En el pasillo Kaede andaba lentamente hacia el ascensor. Todavía sin poder creer que evitar a Hanamichi hubiera sido así de fácil. "Eres un torpe, Idiota" pensó mientras le daba el botón de llamada con cierta ansia.

Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta vio a Hanamichi salir de la habitación y mirar hacia él, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron la puerta metálica se cerró.

Kaede quería desaparecer de a faz de la Tierra. Se sentía estúpido, expuesto y ridículo. No quería tener que enfrentar a Hanamichi nunca más, a pesar de que moría por él. Además no entendía su actitud. ¿Por qué Hanamichi no había gritado, ni le había insultado, ni pegado?. ¿Por qué se había quedado simplemente estático en ese taburete, con una media sonrisa en la cara?. ¿Por qué le había dejado toda la noche solo sin atosigarle, sin intentar ser él el que durmiera en la habitación y echarle a él a dormir en las butacas del hall?. ¿Por qué ahora tampoco había dicho nada al respecto?. ¿Qué sentía Hanamichi respecto a todo lo ocurrido? Nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué le había preguntado precisamente eso?. ¿De las mil preguntas que podría haberle obligado a contestar tuvo que preguntarle qué sentía por él precisamente?. ¿Y por él qué no le había mentido y ya? "Por que le quieres, estúpido" se dijo a si mismo saliendo del ascensor en dirección al comedor.

Era muy temprano, apenas empezaban a salir del horno las primeras piezas de bollería para el desayuno, pero a él le daba igual. Solo un hombre mayor sentado en el fondo del comedor, con un periódico en la mano y una taza de café en la otra parecía haber madrugado ese día. Se sirvió un zumo de naranja y una tostada con mermelada que no sabía si sería capaz de tragar. Tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago y le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Disculpe, podría traerme una aspirina por favor?- le dijo al camarero que se apresuraba a dejar el comedor del hotel listo para los clientes más madrugadores.

-Enseguida señor- dijo el joven, que rápidamente se metió en la cocina.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz detrás de él.

No pudo contestar. No pudo tampoco girarse para mirarle como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación. Incluso se vio incapaz de seguir haciendo como si no le hubiera oído. Se había quedado helado.

Pero ello no impidió que Hanamichi se sentara en la misma mesa que él, dejando al lado del de Kaede otro zumo de naranja y un plato con un pequeño bocadillo de queso.

-Deberías alimentarte mejor, una triste tostada no es un desayuno adecuado para un deportista. No me extraña que estés tan delgado- murmuró mirándole de arriba a bajo.

Kaede siguió sin decir nada, mirando al mantel como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, incapaz de encontrar la manera de afrontar esa situación.

-Señor, aquí tiene la aspirina- dijo el camarero alargándole un baso de agua y un plato pequeño con la pastilla.

Pero Kaede seguía incapaz de reaccionar. En su mente solo una sarta de angustiantes preguntas se repetía una y otra vez "Está aquí. Aquí. ¿Qué hace aquí?. ¿Qué quiere?. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Quiero volver a casa, quiero desaparecer. Dios, haz que se vaya de aquí. ¿Por qué…?"

-Gracias- dijo Hanamichi tomando él el vaso y la pastilla de las manos del camarero, que dándose cuenta de lo tensa que era la situación se fue de nuevo a la cocina-. Toma, te irá bien para la cabeza.

-¿Como sab…?- pero no se atrevió a terminar la frase. Había levantado la cabeza, sus miradas se habían encontrado inesperadamente para él. Quería fundirse allí mismo, sentía nauseas, y estaba seguro que se había puesto rojo y que estaba temblando.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hanamichi sin rodeos.

-…- no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en la vida.

-Anoche…

-…- Algo parecido a una alarma sonaba en su cabeza, e hizo poner todo su cuerpo en tensión.

-Lo que dijiste anoche… ¿es cierto? es decir... ¿no te lo inventaste ni nada, cierto?- dijo, de repente con la voz entre apagada e insegura, Hanamichi.

-¿Para qué iba a inventarme algo así Idiota?- dijo Kaede sin saber muy bien de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hablarle.

-No me llames idiota zorro estúpido, y contesta.

-Para reírte de mi no necesitas que te lo repita, digo yo- exclamó enfadado con todo, Kaede.

-¿Reírme?. ¿Y cómo sé que no eres tú el que quiere reírse de mi?- dijo bajando la mirada Hanamichi.

-¡.¿Qué?.!. ¿Desde cuando decirle a alguien que le quieres es reírse d…?- como un relámpago un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Hanamichi seguía con a mirada gacha, y por su postura parecía nervioso. "Joder" fue cuanto su mente pudo gesticular al darse cuanta de lo que ocurría. -¿Hanamichi tú…?- murmuró.

-…- Hanamichi no dijo nada, solo levantó la vista y todo sonrojado le miró a los ojos.

-¡.¿POR QUÉ COÑO NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?.!. ¡.¿POR EJEMPLO AYER CUANDO YO…?.!- le gritó por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-¡No Grites!- dijo Hanamichi tapándose la orejas no acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara, mirando nervioso al hombre mayor y los tres camareros que les observaban en la distancia.

-¡GRITO SI ME DA LA REAL GANA!- gritó de nuevo. Luego dijo arrastrando las letras -Idiota.

-NO ME LLAMES…- dijo levantándose a su vez y encarando al moreno, olvidando por un momento la vergüenza de ser gritado en público.

-¡Sakuragi!. ¡Rukawa!. ¿Qué son esos gritos?- dijo Ayako entrando en el comedor.

Ambos se giraron de golpe.

Ayako no era la única que entraba en el comedor, y, además de los que ya había visto Hanamichi, había varios camareros asomados desde la puerta de la cocina presenciando el espectáculo.

Pero a pesar que las discusiones entre ellos eran comunes algo en esa escena estaba fuera de lugar en la cabeza de Ayako, aunque fuera lo que fuera la duda era menor que el enfado que llevaba por tener que hacer de niñera de esos dos.

-Si no podéis comportaros como personas…- dijo muy enfadada por el espectáculo que estaban dando sus jugadores conflictivos favoritos, aunque en ese momento no sabía si los odiaba más de lo que los quería.

-Lo sentimos mucho Ayako, no volverá a pasar- la interrumpió Hanamichi haciendo una reverencia y sorprendiéndoles a todos. Desde luego Hanamichi disculpándose por haber discutido con Kaede no era normal, nada normal.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero recordad dónde estamos. Debéis comportaros- dijo Ayako desconcertada y sin saber como reaccionar. Estaba preparada para cualquier réplica o excusa que Hanamichi le soltara por estar dando gritos a pleno pulmón en un lugar y un momento tan inoportunos, pero no para una disculpa así de buenas a primeras.

Seguidamente Hanamichi y Rukawa se sentaron en la mesa sin decir nada más. Y como si nada pasara empezaron a comer.

No se dijeron nada en todo el desayuno. Solo se miraron, pasaron el rato mirándose mientras comían. Con los ojos brillantes, expectantes, pero de repente inexplicablemente tranquilos.

Kaede sentía ahora la misma sensación que la noche anterior había sentido Hanamichi. En su interior una batalla entre la alegría, el alivio, un incomprensible y fuerte sentimiento parecido al enfado hacia Hanamichi. La sensación de haber estado haciendo el idiota demasiado tiempo parecía no tener fin a pesar de que el alivio ya había templado sus nervios, la alegría había dado vida a sus ojos haciéndole difícil evitar una sonrisa como la que exhibía como si nada Hanamichi, y que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba menos seguro de que lo mantenía con los cinco sentidos en alerta fuera realmente estar enfadado con Hanamichi. Pues a pesar que todo en él le empujaba saltar-le al cuello, cada vez tenía menos difusa la idea de qué le haría tras propinarle un primer bofetón por idiota.

A su alrededor el equipo había ido llegando y nadie entendía qué ocurría. Todos desayunaron preguntándose por qué ellos dos no estaban discutiendo, bien, no todos. Mayura sospechaba acertadamente lo que podían haber llegado a decirse, así como también Shinatro que por su lado seguía sin poder mirar a Mitsui a la cara, y por otro lado Ayako y Mitsui sabían también que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no acertaban en qué podía haber sido, ella por falta de información, él por necedad y ceguera, la mismas que evitaban que entre él y Shintaro pasara lo mismo.

Acabado el desayuno Hanamichi y Kaede se levantaron de la mesa y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Estaban ya casi fuera del comedor cuando oyeron a Ayako llamarles de nuevo.

-Chicos recordad que hemos quedado con el entrenador y su esposa en media hora en la entrada del hotel para ir a visitar el antiguo templo de su familia.

-Ups, jeje, ya no me acordaba- dijo Hanamichi rascándose la cabeza cómicamente. Incluso Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír, así que para que no le vieran se giró y salió al vestíbulo. Desde allí oyó reír a todos, seguro que por algo que había dicho Hanamichi.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió finalmente del comedor, se encontraron por fin solos. Ojos azules clavados en los marrones. Pero no duró mucho, Hanamichi, nervioso, desvió la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Hanamichi mirándose las puntas de las zapatillas. -Quiero decir, tenemos que hablar, está claro, pero yo…

-Hanamichi- le cortó Kaede.

-¿Sí?- respondió y aceleradamente levantó la cabeza de sus pies para mirarle de nuevo a la cara, expectante.

-¿Fuiste tú quien cantó anoche?- le preguntó.

-¿Eh?- murmuró desconcertado Hanamichi.

-Anoche, en el pub- intentó hacerle memoria.

-Bueno, yo… sí- respondió finalmente poniéndose colorado.

-¿Por qué?- se le escapo de nuevo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Eh? No, no lo sé. Conocía la canción y no parecía que tú fueras a cantarla supongo.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste en la cena?- le preguntó de nuevo sin darle tiempo a que pensara nada.

-¿Qué?- Los cambios de tema de Kaede le mareaban, nunca le habían gustado las baterías de preguntas, por eso siempre acababan discutiendo con su madre.

-Hace días que te comportas de forma extraña, y más desde anoche. ¿Por qué?- siguió con lo suyo el moreno.

-¡No me comporto de forma extraña!- se defendió sin mucha convicción Hanamichi.

-…- Kaede puso cara de "¿a quien quieres engañar?"

-Bueno, no soy yo el que dice te quiero a alguien pero se escribe con otra- le espetó enfadado Hanamichi. Eso era lo que le había frenado hasta ahora de hacer nada más, esas cartas encontradas por error en la taquilla del Kitsune a penas un par de semanas atrás.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kaede intentando simular que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-No disimules Kitsune, porque las he leído. Y parece que entre Mayura y tú…- dijo dolido Hanamichi.

-¿Registraste mi taquilla?- dijo también dolido Kaede, no podía creerlo.

-¡Nooo!- exclamó Hanamichi.

-…

-Bueno… sí, pero fue por… yo… yo solo quería…- empezó a tartamudear al recordar qué le había llevado a abrir la taquilla de Kaede.

Pero Kaede había dado media vuelta sobre sus talones y empezaba a subir escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Hanamichi.

Luego echó a correr detrás de Kaede. En la quinta planta se encontró con que de nuevo la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.

-¡Rukawa!. ¡Rukawa haz el favor de abrir!

-NO- gritó colérico desde dentro el moreno.

-Me cagao en…- murmuró el pelirrojo. - ¡ABRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-¡Callate!- chillo escandalizado el propio Rukawa.

-¡No quiero!. ¡Quiero entrar y quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Vete!

-¡NO!

-¡Te echarán si no te callas!- la idea, pero, le hizo gracia y no estaba seguro de haber podido disimular la sonrisa en su voz. La cólera había remitido en parte por eso, en parte por la insistencia del pelirrojo por hablar con él, o la propia necesidad de hacerlo.

-Me da igual, echaré la puerta abajo si hace falta.- dijo también más calmado Hanamichi.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Con qué si puede saberse?- le retó con un poco de burla y picardía en la voz Kaede.

-A golpes si hace falta, con mi espalda si no abres- dijo serio Hanamichi a pesar que tenía la sensación que Kaede se reía de él no iba a permitirlo, tenía que entrar, tenían que hablar.

-¿Estas loco?. ¿Quieres volver a lesionarte?- exclamó un poco alarmado Kaede porque conociendo al pelirrojo lo veía capaz.

-¡Sí, y si no abres será culpa tuya!- le gritó de nuevo enfadado porque quería entrar ya.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- gritó Kaede abriendo la puerta de golpe, otra vez presa de la cólera -NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A…

Pero no pudo decir más. Hanamichi se abalanzó sobre de él estampándolo contra la pared con una mano en la boca para hacerle callar.

-Lo siento no quise decir que mi lesión fuera por tu culpa, sabes que no lo pienso así. Sólo quería que abrieras la puerta. Tenemos que hablar. ¡Además! -Exclamó- ¡el que debería estar enfadado soy yo!. ¡Joder!. ¡Creí que ella te gustaba!

-¡No hubieras registrado mi taquilla!- dijo Kaede poniéndose bien la ropa al verse libre por fin de las manos de Hanamichi.

-Eso fue un… fue un error yo no quería registrar tu taquilla, sólo que…- dijo volviendo a tartamudear el pelirrojo

-…- la mirada de Kaede exigía una explicación.

-Intentaba dejarte una nota ¿vale?- admitió por fin, súper avergonzado.

-¿Una nota?- dijo sin entender ni jota.

-Sí, una nota -repitió con rintintín- Quería… quería hablar contigo, que nos viéramos fuera del gimnasio.

-¿…?- A Hanamichi le hubiera gustado poder inmortalizar la cara de duda y sorpresa que Kaede no pudo reprimir.

-Sólo quería dejarte la nota, pero encontré las cartas y…- dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza, como había hecho en la entrada del hotel, dejando entrever en su voz cuanto le dolía.

-¡Y las leíste!- se quejó Kaede enfadado por descubrir que alguien había leído esas cartas, tan… personales.

-¡Pues claro que las leí!. ¿Si vas a dejarle una nota para quedar fuera del colegio a alguien que te gusta y descubres que se cartea con alguien, me dirás que tú no tendrías curiosidad por saber quien es ella?

-¿Pues no sabes leer o que te pasa?- se siguió quejando Kaede ante la atónita mirada de Hanamichi.

-¿Qué?.¡.¡Claro que se leer!.!- gritó indignado. Una cosa es que le llamara idiota como mote, otra muy distinta que quisiera realmente decir que era corto o algo peor.

-¡.¿Entonces como coño no me dijiste antes que yo te gusto idiota?.!- siguió quejándose a gritos Kaede. Andando por la habitación como loco, casi al borde de un ataque.

-Será gilipollas el tío- murmuró Hanamichi. -¿Cómo te lo iba a decir si creí que tu y ella…?- intentó explicar lo que le parecía obvio. Pero Kaede le cortó intentado entender qué era lo que no cuadraba en esa historia.

-¿Pero como coño creíste que…?- y entonces Kaede cayó en la cuenta. -Fue esa tarde que te encontré solo en el vestidor, ¿verdad?

-Sí- admitió Hanamichi.

-Y no te di tiempo de leer todas las cartas, ¿verdad?

-No, pero tampoco hacia falta leer mucho más, con la confianza que tienes con ella y las cosas que te decía…- intentó decir Hanamichi que se sentía casi tan mal como el día que leyó las condenadas cartas.

-Es cierto, le tengo mucha confianza a Mayura, pero no salimos juntos, y si hubieras leído las últimas cartas sabrías que… -no era fácil admitirlo en voz alta- sabrías que te quiero a ti.

-¿Quieres decir que no tienes nada con ella?- dijo Hanamichi todavía sin acabar de creérselo.

-Sí.

-¿Y ella lo sabe?- dijo con la duda.

-¡Hanamichi!- exclamó indignado Kaede. ¿Cómo se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera estar jugando con Mayura?

-¿Así que ella sabe que tú…?- preguntó Hanamichi poniéndose un poco colorado al preguntar.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! - exclamó un poco enfadado por la vergüenza. -¿Por qué coño crees que me apresuré a subir con ella? No quería que dijera nada delante de ti que pudiera…

-¿Por qué?- se le escapó en voz alta a Hanamichi lo que estaba pensando.

-Porque nunca pensé que tú…- admitió Kaede. Y esta vez fue él el que bajó la cabeza.

-Nunca pensé, nunca pensé- dijo con sorna Hanamichi, cabreado por el malentendido que les había hecho sufrir a ambos -… y después me dice idiota a mi el muy…

-Ya cállate Idiota. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- intentó defenderse Kaede. -Además te has estado comportando tan raro últimamente que ya no sabía qué pensar…

-Pensé que tú…

-Sí, que estaba con ella, ya lo has dicho.

-Sí. Y me... me daba rabia. Y cuando anoche la vi, tan hermosa… me… y luego tú vas y subes con ella, y además Michy diciendo que harías que sé yo con ella y… y luego te sentaste a mi lado como queriendo restregármelo por la cara, y en el pub, esas canciones de amor tan…- se explicó afligido Hanamichi.

-¿Eres idiota de remate o qué te pasa? -estalló Kaede enfadado- Ya te he dicho que subí para impedir que dijera nada, y si a estas alturas no es obvio el por qué me senté a tu lado o para quien canté anoche, yo desisto.

-¡NO!- dijo riendo Hanamichi y en un arrebato de necesidad lo abrazó con cariño por la espalda. -No desistas por favor- murmuró antes de colocar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kaede.

Justo en ese momento oyeron una leve carraspeo…

-Ejem- que venía de la puerta, que con la discusión se les había olvidado cerrar. Era Shintaro que desde el pasillo les observaba. A Hanamichi le faltó tiempo para soltar a Kaede como si el cuerpo de éste de repente quemara. Y Kaede todavía no había computado que ese cuerpo pegado al suyo era el de Hanamichi que ya no estaba junto a él.

-El entrenador y su esposa ya están aquí, me han mandado a buscaros. Voy bajando, no tardéis- añadió Shintaro antes de marcharse.

-Dios que vergüenza- susurró Hanamichi que ahora estaba sentado en su cama rojo como la grana.

-¿Vergüenza?- dijo dolido Kaede.

-Joder, por una vez que me atrevo a abrazarte va ése y nos interrumpe, así, de golpe- dijo Hanamichi echándose en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Vamos, nos esperan- dijo Kaede con un tono bastante frío saliendo de la habitación.

Hanamichi le siguió hasta a bajo intentando pensar en qué hacer si Shintaro le preguntaba algo sobre lo que había visto, sin darse cuenta de la cara de Kaede.

Efectivamente abajo todos les esperaban. Todos los jugadores y Ayako parecían esperar cómo llegarían abajo. El entrenador cogía del brazo a su esposa que sonrió al ver a Hanamichi y éste se acercó a saludarle amablemente.

-Está muy guapa señora Ansai- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios olvidando a Shintaro y la interrupción por un momento.

Así empezaron todos a andar, con Hanamichi y los Ansai a la cabeza hablando animadamente.

El templo no era muy lejos. Hanamichi y Kaede, que la noche anterior hubieran dado cualquier cosa por ser de nuevo en casa dónde no era difícil encontrar un lugar para pasear, quedaron sorprendidos de lo hermosos y verdes que eran los jardines de ese templo. Que quedaba encerrado por los altos edificios del centro. Se llegaba a él por una pequeña callejuela y nunca habrían dado con él de no haber ido guiados.

-Vaya señora Ansai, esto es precioso- dijo Hanamichi cuando estuvieron a la puerta del templo.

Guiados por la señora Ansai entraron en el templo y tras unas oraciones todos juntos, el entrenador les dio permiso para pasear por los jardines siempre que prometieran comportarse.

-Recordad que este es un sitio de paz y de amor- les dijo antes de dejar que cada cual se fuera por su lado.

Así la mayoría salió de nuevo a los jardines, dónde el sol daba calor y ganas de pasear. Hanamichi iba detrás del grupo cuando dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo al ver que Rukawa se había separado para dirigirse al rincón habilitado como pequeña tienda de souvenirs y amuletos del templo.

-Qué pasa Kitsune. ¿Estas pensando en comprar un amuleto?- le susurró al oído colocándose detrás de él, mucho más cerca de lo que se había atrevido nunca.

-No- dijo dando un respingo por lo cerca que tenía de nuevo el cuerpo de Hanamichi. -No creo en estas cosas- añadió tajantemente girándose y marchándose por dónde instantes antes había salido el resto del equipo.

Hanamichi se quedó plantado delante los amuletos sin entender qué era lo que había hecho mal ahora para que Kaede se enfadara con él.

La señora Ansai se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Quieres un amuleto hijo?

-Claro, por qué no. Quizá así consiga hacer las cosas bien- suspiró con un dejo de tristeza.

-Qué te pasa cariño, pareces triste- le dijo la mujer cariñosamente.

-Nada señora Ansai, no se preocupe por mí. Sólo he vuelto a meter la pata con mi bocota, creo. Pero ya lo arreglaré, al fin y al cabo soy el genio Sakuragi, ¿no?- dijo riendo ruidosamente.

-Claro cariño. Mira, ¿qué te parecen estos de aquí?- le dijo señalándole unas pulseras de piel bastante discretas. -Ayudarán a mantener el temperamento en su lugar- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, creo que éste irá bien- admitió Hanamichi. Esa mujer era como la abuela que no llegó a conocer. Le había tomado mucho cariño tanto a ella como al profesor. Pensó Hanamichi mientras le pagaba.

Con una pequeña bolsita de papel en la mano Hanamichi salió finalmente a los jardines.

A su derecha un camino llevaba a unos árboles con unos bancos para sentarse, allí había el resto del equipo hablando animadamente.

A la izquierda un pequeño sendero daba la vuelta al templo. Seguro de encontrar ahí a Kaede se puso la bolsa en un bolsillo y tomó el caminito de la izquierda.

Paró de andar cuando oyó voces un poco más adelante en el camino. En un primer momento no supo quienes eran, hasta que empezaron a hablar más fuerte.

-¡Claro que hay cosas por hablar!- decía Shintaro un poco exaltado. Hanamichi se pegó a la pared intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierto.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar, ya anoche hablamos bastante- decía Hisashi, parecía menos seguro que de costumbre.

-Bueno, quizá tú no tengas nada que decir, pero yo sí, y quiero que me escuches por una vez en tu vida- en cambio Shintaro parecía resuelto a hacerse escuchar costara lo que costara.

-Pero…- intentó protestar Mitsui.

-No. Calla- lo silenció Shintaro. -El año que viene te vas a la universidad y no sé si nos volveremos a ver así que si no te lo digo ahora no sé si podré hacerlo nunca.

-¿Decirme qué, si s…?

-Quieres hacer el favor de…- le pidió alzando la voz de nuevo. -Mira,- dijo más calmado, -sé que para ti solo he sido un novato más que…

-No es cierto- le corrigió.

-No, tienes razón, he sido el que te ha jodido durante toda la temporada, de acuerdo lo admito- dijo enfadado porque no conseguía llegar donde quería llegar. -Pero…, pero yo solo quería que…, sólo quería que te fijaras en mi- admitió bajando la cabeza. -Por eso yo…- le falló la voz.

-Shintaro- susurró Hisashi, que no le gustaba oírle ese tono en la voz.

-No, déjame terminar, ya es bastante difícil de decir- intentó sobreponerse Shintaro a unas horribles ganas de llorar y a las lágrimas que ya le empañaban los ojos. -Siempre he querido que fuéramos amigos y…

-Shintaro yo no quiero ser tu amigo…- dijo Hisashi también con la voz afectada, en parte por ver a Shintaro a punto de llorar por él, en parte por el miedo a que esa confesión les llevara dónde había evitado llegar hasta ahora.

-Lo sé. A estas alturas lo he notado- dijo con resentimiento, luego suavizó el tono, no había arrastrado a Mitsui hasta allí para discutir, sólo quería hacerle saber lo que sentía por él antes de que se marchara.- Lo entiendo pero…

-No, no lo entiendes. Tú…- le dijo tapándole la boca con una mano para que no siguiera hablando.- Antes de que llegaras, en el equipo había otro chico que quiso ser mi amigo. Yo… yo también quería ser su amigo, pero éramos tan distintos y… resultó que al final sólo fuimos amigos y… ahora él se ha ido, pero yo sigo aquí y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Además el año que viene me voy y…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando pues Shintaro se había liberado de su agarre y ahora era él el que le tapaba la boca, pero con sus labios.

Hanamichi ahogó como pudo un suspiro mientras intentaba volver atrás, no quería molestarles. Y justo cuando giró la esquina se topó de cara con Kaede.

Quedaron muy cerca, sus narices casi se rozaban, sus pechos se tocaban y debajo de ellos sus corazones se aceleraban. Sus miradas se encontraron y tras un breve instante en el que les pareció que el tiempo se detenía Hanamichi anuló el espacio que les separaba y le besó.

Kaede no esperaba que eso ocurriera, había fantaseado con poder besar los carnosos labios de Hanamichi miles, millones de veces, pero… algo no le agradaba y sabía lo que era. Despacio, y luchando contra su propia necesidad de seguir besando esos labios carnosos se separó de él.

-¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?- dijo un poco contrariado Hanamichi. No esperaba que el otro le rechazara de ese modo.

-A mi nada- dijo Kaede apartándose.

-¿Entonces por qué te apartas?. ¿No… no te gust…?- dijo acercándose de nuevo al moreno.

Pero éste le esquivó y se apartó más de él.

-¿No te daba vergüenza que te vieran conmigo?- le dijo Kaede con voz fría.

-¡.¡.¿QUÉ?.!.!- el chillido que profirió fue tal que los pájaros de los árboles cercanos alzaron el vuelo asustados. Kaede también dio un pequeño bote pues no esperaba un grito así, y pronto llegaron corriendo Hisashi y Shintaro por un lado y poco después el resto del equipo por el otro.

-¿Qué ocurr…?- empezaron a decir los unos.

-¿Qué pas…?- dijeron los otros.

Pero todos ellos callaron al ver la cara de Hanamichi, que a pesar del recién llegado público no había apartado los ojos un segundo de los de Kaede, que todo avergonzado miraba de Hanamichi a sus compañeros y de ellos a Hanamichi.

-¿Cómo…?. ¿De dónde…?- intentó decir, a pesar de que el enfado que sentía no le dejaba acabar las frases. -Yo no me avergüenzo de lo que soy, ¿me oyes?- le espetó con una seriedad y un aplomo que pocas veces habían visto en él. -Esto no es un juego para mí.

-Pero antes…- intentó decir Kaede sintiendo que tenía que decir algo.

-¡Joder Kaede!- estalló de nuevo Hanamichi. -No se trata de que seas tú, se trata de que es la primera vez que…

Kaede se acercó un poco a él y le puso suavemente la mano en la boca para hacerle callar, haciendo que no con la cabeza.

-Lo siento- murmuró tan bajito que casi solo lo oyó Hanamichi.

-Chicos…- interrumpió con un murmullo sorprendido Ayako.

Hanamichi y Kaede, que por un instante parecían haber olvidado que tenían público, se giraron hacia ella, como también lo hicieron el resto del equipo.

-Seguro que el viejo nos espera para volver al hotel, y no voy a permitir que una panda de chismosos haga esperar a la señora Ansai- dijo Hanamichi intentando alejar la atención de todos de lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Oye como que una panda de chismosos?- se quejó Ryota siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Eso! Encima que venimos corriendo…- añadió Mitsui.

-Creímos que os peleabais de nuevo- terminó Ayako con un hilo de voz.

-Ya te dije esta mañana que eso no iba a suceder de nuevo. ¿Es que no crees en la palabra del Tensai?- le dijo Hanamichi en una pose un poco altiva mientras que sin darse cuenta rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de Kaede.

-¿Qué palabra?- dijo riendo Shintaro. Eso rompió el hielo.

-¡Ven aquí renacuajo prepotente!- estalló Hanamichi soltando a Kaede y empezando a perseguir al más pequeño. -¡Como osas hablarle así a un superior!

Y mientras Hanamichi salía corriendo detrás de Shintaro el resto del equipo empezó a ir hacia la entrada del templo de nuevo. Por suerte para Shintaro la presencia de la señora Ansai hizo que Hanamichi cesara en su intento de atraparle, y pronto hubo olvidado que quería darle caza mientras se dedicaba a alabar la belleza de los jardines comparándolos con las calles llenas de coches y gente por las que todo el grupo circulaba de vuelta al hotel.

Kaede iba el último del grupo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta que Mayura se deshizo de su prima para poder quedarse atrás con el moreno.

-¿Me has estado evitando?- le dijo sonriendo.

-No- le contestó distante Kaede. Entonces vio a Hanamichi reír casi una manzana más adelante y dijo simplemente -Sí.

-Bueno me alegro que como mínimo haber venido haya servido de algo- le contestó ella mirando hacia delante también. -No me extraña que te guste, es muy guapo.

-¡Mayura!- le reprendió él.

-No me seas recatado ahora Kaede- la chica rió con ganas al ver la cara del moreno ante tal acusación y luego le dijo ya más seria -de verdad, me alegra que hayáis hablado.

-Discutido, más bien- dijo Kaede.

-Bueno pero os habéis reconciliado que es lo importante. Además, yo no sé si te quiere Kaede, pero le gustas y…

-¿Cómo sab…?

-Por cómo me trató ayer por la noche, el pobre estaba verde de celos. Ya te digo que si las miradas matasen…

-Si las miradas matasen yo tampoco sería aquí- murmuró él recordando los primeros días en el instituto Shohoku.

-Por cierto,- dijo la chica cambiando de tema -tengo que contarte algo. Todavía no he hablando con el médico pero quiero volver a las pistas.

-¡.¿Qué?.!. ¿Cómo?.- dijo entre muy sorprendido, y expectante Kaede.

-Con la silla. Si he de quedarme aquí sentada el resto de mi vida no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Si a los doce años ya sabía qué quería hacer con mi vida, al los diecisiete no voy a ser menos¿no crees?

-¿Y ése cambio?

-Alguien me recordó anoche que solía tener un sueño: ganar la medalla olímpica, y la verdad es que a pesar de todo sigo queriendo competir. Voy a aprovechar las vacaciones para ponerme en forma para el curso que viene y…

Hablando hablando, llegaron de vuelta al hotel. Todos habían ido entrando excepto Hanamichi que parecía esperarles en la puerta. Un incomodo silencio se hizo en ese momento entre los tres.

-¿Muy bonito el templo, verdad?- dijo Hanamichi que de los tres era el que peor soportaba los silencios. Luego rió con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Kaede, puedes ir a preguntarle a Ayako si ya ha llamado a mis padres?- dijo Mayura.

Kaede la miró un momento, luego al pelirrojo, y sin decir nada se escabulló dentro del hotel, nada tranquilo.

-¿Tus padres?- dijo Hanamichi curioso.

-Me marcho. Mis padres vendrán a recogerme dentro de un rato.

-Ah- dijo Hanamichi.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo primero, si te va bien, claro.

-Claro, ¿pero no se de qué…?

-Oye Hanamichi, sé que tu y yo no empezamos con muy bien pie- le cortó ella decidida.

-¿Te ha contado algo el kitsune?- le preguntó con una nota de alarma en la voz.

-Jejeje, siempre me ha hecho gracia que le llamaras kitsune- rió ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?- preguntó poniendo esa cara que tanto le gustaba a Kaede de no estar entendiendo nada.

-Por las cartas- dijo ella.

-Claro- dijo con fastidio, recordando la confianza que había entre ellos.

-No te enfades Hanamichi. Yo… Kaede y yo nos conocimos en el instituto Tomigaoka. Yo…, bueno a mi me gustaba ¿sabes?- confesó ella mirando un momento a dentro a través de la puerta de cristal donde Kaede hablaba con Ayako.

-Bueno él siempre les gusta a todas, ¿no?- siguió con un tono un poco desagradable Hanamichi.

-Lo sé. Y como a todas las demás a mi también me dijo que no.

-Lo siento- dijo con un leve sentimiento de camaradería, él sabía lo que era sentirse rechazado y no lo deseaba para nadie.

-Gracias, pero no lo sientas. Cuando tuve el accidente, bueno, todavía no sé muy bien el porqué pero Kaede me brindó la posibilidad de conocerle mejor. Yo pasaba por un mal momento, y él me ayudó mucho. Y cuando él entró en Shohoku… no se lo pusisteis fácil.

-Tampoco él al resto- se defendió Hanamichi, pero ya sin ese tono acusador en la voz.

-No, él casi nunca pone las cosas fáciles. Pero es su modo de protegerse supongo. Tú eres más como yo, la risa te protege del mundo ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?. ¿Yo?. ¡No! un genio como yo no necesita… jejeje, sí creo que sí- admitió todavía riendo.

-Voy a volver al mundo de la alta competición. Sí ya sé que parece una locura- dijo al ver la cara de Hanamichi- Pero ya va siendo hora que acepte mis ruedas. El año que viene va a ser un año ajetreado también para vosotros. No solo será el último año sino que tendréis que trabajar para ganar el titulo de campeones nacionales.

-¡Es que somos buenos!- dijo con una nota de orgullo en la voz Hanamichi.

-Jajaja, lo sé. Pero Ayako, Ryota y Mitsui no estarán, el peso del equipo recaerá en vuestros hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto del equipo?

-Entre las cartas de Kaede y las de Ayako… jajaja. Hanamichi no pongas esa cara. Yo… quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿...?

-Que cuidarás de él por mí. Vais a ir hasta arriba de trabajo y yo también, y no habrá tiempo para muchas cartas el año que viene. Echaré de menos saber si durante un entrenamiento te habías peleado con él por que había metido más tiros que tú, o por que te había hecho falta. Y sé que él echará de menos poder hablar con sinceridad de lo que le preocupa, de…, tienes que prometerme que haréis un esfuerzo para escucharos. Hanamichi él te necesita, te necesitará a su lado, y…

-Yo estaré allí, no pienso dejarle ir. Si hemos podido trabajar en equipo dentro de la cancha encontraremos la manera de hacerlo fuera de ella.

-Gracias.

-Mayura sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero intenta comprenderme… tú… tú, todavía… es decir…

-No de ese modo. No estoy enamorada de él, pero le quiero, nos hemos hecho amigos y…

-No hay nada que explicar. No soy nadie para pedir explicaciones, ya no. Siento esa horrible carta que te mandé la semana pasada… yo creía que...- intentaba disculparse Hanamichi, Mayura no hizo ningún intento para cortarlo pues intuyó que el pelirrojo necesitaba decir que lo sentía, de corazón. -Verás leí alguna de tus cartas...¡fue por error! yo solo intentaba dejarle una nota en la taquilla, pero la taquilla se me abrió, las cartas cayeron al suelo y…

-Y imaginaste...- la ayudó ella cuando se atascó.

-Sí. Pero a pesar de ello no tenía derecho a mandarte una carta tan fea. Estaba enfadado con él, me han dicho tantas veces que no, que... pero no es excusa. ¿Podrás perdonarme Mayura?

-Claro que sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa abriendo los brazos para que se agachara a abrazarle.

El pelirrojo lo hizo y cuando la soltó dijo:

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo. ¡Dios!- exclamó Hanamichi poniéndose colorado-...

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada Mayura.

-Nada- dijo con una risa nerviosa -y pensar que cuando ayer os vi subir pensé que...

-Pensó que te iba a follar- dijo la voz de Kaede sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-¡Kaede!- dijo ella simulando estar escandalizada por el comentario del moreno, pero aliviada de haver arreglado las cosas con Hanamichi.

-No te hagas la recatada ahora, no te va a funcionar- le dijo Kaede mirándola fijamente. Entonces Hanamichi vio a Kaede reír por primera vez, junto a Mayura.

Quedó tan sorprendido que su cara hizo parar en seco a Kaede y un poco más despacio a Mayura.

-¿Hanamichi, qué ocur…?- dijo Kaede un poco preocupado. Hanamichi era el primero en reír si había el más mínimo motivo, incluso si no lo había…

-¡Ríes!- dijo todavía sin acabar de creérselo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mayura desconcertada por la afirmación.

-¡El kitsune!…¡él… acaba de reír!- dijo todavía atónito.

-Idiota- le dijo él, mientras volvía a poner su cara seria habitual.

-¡No! No te enfades, sólo que nunca antes te había visto u oído reír. Yo… no…- Hanamichi todavía estaba asombrado, y no quería volver a discutir con él.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó seria Mayura.

-Sí- dijo Hanamichi a pesar de que no le había preguntado a él. -Ya te he dicho antes que él tampoco nos lo ha puesto fácil al resto.

-¿De qué va esto?- preguntó Kaede mosqueado.

-Va de hablar más Kaede- dijo Mayura seria.

-Sobre mi, ya lo veo- dijo Kaede con la sensación que habían estado cuchicheando a sus espaldas.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo Hanamichi a Mayura acusadoramente.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver idiota?- le dijo con desdén Kaede.

-A ti comportándote como un imbécil - dijo Mayura seria y contundente aunque no alzó para nada la voz. -¿Hanamichi me abres al puerta por favor?

-Cla…claro- dijo este sorprendido de ver que alguien encaraba de ese modo a Kaede.

-¡Mayura!- dijo entonces Kaede impidiendo con una mano que Hanamichi abriera la puerta. -No quiero que nos despidamos enfadados, por favor.

-Yo sé que no quieres herir a la gente Kaede, pero ellos no lo saben. Mira sinó a Hanamichi, que a pesar de haberte dicho que te quiere, que se ha enamorado de ti… ¿Por qué se lo habrás dicho no?- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Ehhh, más o menos- dijo Hanamichi rojo como la grana.

-Bueno- intentó seguir ella a pesar de la metedura de pata -pero tú sabes que le gustas- continuó Mayura riñendo a Kaede - y a pesar de ello te enfadas con él por… ¿Kaede no te das cuenta? Él… si por cada pedacito de ti que le muestres tienes que montar un drama como este… ¿es que no te das cuenta que lo perderás enseguida? A nadie le gusta que le riñan constantemente.

-¿Y si lo que le enseño tampoco le gusta?- dijo en un hilo de voz Kaede.

-¿Y si primero me lo enseñas y luego me dejas elegir a mi lo que me gusta y lo que no?- dijo Hanamichi metiéndose en la conversación, como para recordarles que él seguía allí delante.

Kaede dio un pequeño respingo, y se le quedó mirando de un modo tal que Hanamichi no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarle.

-Chicos, tenéis a todo el equipo mirando. Jajaja. Recordad que sois los futuros capitán y sub-capitán…- les susurró Mayura.

Ellos un poco cohibidos se separaron, y a partir de ese momento dejaron de discutir. Como mínimo durante un rato.

Una media hora más tarde los padres de Mayura recogían a su hija, que antes de irse y ya desde el coche, llamó a Hanamichi y Kaede para que se acercaran a su ventanilla.

-Bueno chicos, comportaos, y... Hanamichi…

-Lo haré tranquila- dijo él antes de dejar que la chica le besara la mejilla.

-Y tú cuídate mucho- le dijo a Kaede.

-¿Seguirás escribiendo?- preguntó él.

-Claro que lo hará,- respondió Hanamichi riendo- cada semana. Él seguirá necesitando a su mejor amiga y tú a tu mejor amigo.- explicó el pelirrojo a la chica que le miraba sin entender.

-Pero quiero que vosotros también me escribáis. Los dos,- añadió mirando a Hanamichi.

-¡Hecho, y esta vez te contaré montones de cosas bonitas ya lo verás!- dijo este.

Cuando Mayura se hubo ido Ayako les reunió a todos en el hall del hotel para recordarles que tenían tres horas para hacer lo que quisieran antes de dejar el hotel.

Hubo quien decidió salir a pasear por la cuidad, pero la mayoría de ellos prefirieron descansar en las habitaciones. Hanamichi y Kaede fueron de estos.

-Kitsune- dijo Hanamichi tumbado en su cama boca-arriba a Kaede que estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes.

-Mmmm- musitó el moreno sacando la cabeza un momento y luego volviendo a meterse para enjuagarse la boca.

-Yo… al final compré algo en el templo- dijo incorporándose y sacándose del bolsillo la bolsita de papel. Esperó a que Kaede saliera del baño de nuevo. -Son unas pulseras- le dijo alargándole una de las dos pulseras iguales que compró. -Sé que dijiste que no creías en estas cosas pero yo si, y… bueno da igual tómate-lo como un regalo cualquiera o…- empezó a tartamudear Hanamichi como siempre que se ponía nervioso.

-Tranquilo, me gusta, son discretas. ¿Son iguales?

-Sí. Pensé que podríamos llevarlas para… no sé… yo…

-Será un bonito recuerdo de este viaje. Gracias- dijo Kaede pensando en dónde podía ponérsela, si en la muñeca izquierda o la derecha. Al final se la puso en la izquierda. Hanamichi en la derecha, pues en la izquierda llevaba puesto el reloj.

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen? como amuletos digo- dijo Kaede pasado un rato cuando parecía que no tenían tema de conversación, y el silencio empezaba a invadir la habitación de nuevo.

-Verás, pensé que podrían irnos bien. Son para mantener a raya el mal genio.

-En ese caso creo que deberías ponerte tú las dos. Una en cada brazo- dijo haciendo como que iba a desabrocharse su pulsera.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Hanamichi.

-Lo ves. Quizá incluso deberíamos ir a por más, para los tobillos ya sabes…- siguió diciendo Kaede en su tono serio de siempre.

-¿Como te atreves a insinuar que…?- dijo con voz de escandalizado Hanamichi.

-¿Insinuar? quien insinúa nada…- dijo antes de sonreír maliciosamente para hacerle notar que se estaba riendo de él descaradamente.

-Cuando te pille me las pagarás zorro idiota- dijo Hanamichi persiguiendo a Kaede por la habitación.

-¿Ah sí?. ¿Cómo?- siguió diciendo Kaede con tono malicioso antes de echarse a reír de nuevo.

-Ahora verás- y se lanzó encima del moreno, cayendo ambos en la cama de éste.

Pero Hanamichi no hizo nada de lo que le había amenazado, pues Kaede volvía a reír, igual que antes, pero esta vez debajo de él, y era distinto, Kaede reía con él, no de él. Tenía una hermosa risa, pensó el pelirrojo mirándole embobado.

-Hanamichi…

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo por un momento de su ensueño el pelirrojo.

-Me estás asfixiando- se quejó Kaede desde debajo con dificultades para compaginar el tomar aire con parar de reír.

-Te quiero- le soltó Hanamichi de golpe. Y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar le besó.

**THE END**

Sant Vicenç  
Agost 2006

**Grissina**:_ Bien está lo que bien acaba, dicen. Espero que os guste el final. Con solo que lo hayáis pasado la mitad de bien al leerlo que yo al escribirlo ya habrá valido la pena el rato de peleas con el cochino ordenador para poder colgarlo _**XD**

_De verdad agradeceré un montón cualquier comentario acerca de la historia, y si me dais opción de hacerlo prometo contestar. No importa que haga años ya que lo colgué, vuestra opinión sigue siendo importante._

_Sanaka4, a ver si ves esto, jeje. Me dejaste tu mail, pero la web lo borró del review. Si quieres dejarme el review debes ponerlo así: nombre (a roba) loqueseamail punto com. Y ya lo reconstruiré yo, pues de otro modo la web lo borra. Me alegra que Rosas Grogues te gustara, y espero que Este tb te esté gustando. Por si no podemos contactar de otro modo, creo que el fic que colgué después de "3 cuentos de dos vidas, cuento segundo" fue "Letter form home", o quizás "el sonido del silencio", míralo en las fechas de publicación. De nuevo mil gracias por tus revews. Ojalá fueran firmados, así podría responderte a cada uno de ellos, jeje. Besos y disfruta la lectura!_


End file.
